Birds of A Feather
by Roaming Tigress
Summary: A hectic holiday season brings Darkwing Duck into an interesting relationship with one of his arch enemies. Rated R just to be on the safe side. Please read and review, I really want more feedback to know how people feel about the story. FINALLY FINISHED
1. The Christmas Caper

Birds of A Feather   
by Roaming Tigress   


Chapter One:   
The Christmas Caper 

  
  
  
  


"There isn't a villain in this city of a thousand criminals who has outdone the undoable Darkwing Duck! Sure, there's been a few close calls, but at the end of the day I catch them with their heinous hands inside the cookie jar!" Darkwing proudly proclaimed to a passerby as he tried to push himself through a busy shopping center. 

There was something going on that he couldn't see, and he saw a crying child clinging to an upset mother. Something told him this child wasn't just upset over being tired, not getting his way or seeing Santa Claus. Just as he went to speak to the distraught parent, he was distracted by a frantic security guard rushing over to him. 

"Darkwing Duck, sir! We've been looking all over for you!" Panted the heavyset Rottweiler-German Shepherd mixed guard, clearing away a group of teenagers blocking his way. In spite of his size and no-nonsense attitude, Chief Rottweil was clumsy, somewhat of a blockhead and often relied on his appearance alone to be taken seriously. 

The mallard's jaw dropped in surprise. Surely someone hadn't set him up for something again! At a second look he saw that the guard's hand had been wrapped up in gauze. 

"W-well what's the problem this time, Mr. Officer Rotweil?" Darkwing asked with a nervous stammer. The last thing he wanted would to be in jail for Christmas, especially for a crime he did not commit. 

"Steelbeak . . . " The guard grumbled, pointing at his hand. "I had him apprehended for terrorizing several small children and as soon as I snapped the handcuffs on him, he bloody well bit me!" 

Darkwing muttered incoherently as he slapped himself in the face. It had been the third time in the day that he had to stop in the middle of shopping and see to criminal matters. "Oh . . . Go call animal control and tell them to have him put to sleep!" He shouted, aggressively shoving his face into the dog's. "And tell them to cut his head off and check for rabies!" 

"I wish it were that simple!" Officer Rottweil muttered, half-heartedly scanning the crowd for any signs of the renegade rooster or anything else he should be concerned about. The two had grudgingly agreed to split up and perform a thorough search from upper floor to the shopping center's basement. 

Steelbeak was watching the guards patrol from an upper floor of the mall and he chuckled. In the time Darkwing and the mall guard had been out looking for him, he had done some shoplifting and stole security equipment for F.O.W.L. He had previous experiences with mall security guards, and laughed at their insufficiency behind their backs. _I kin be runnin' around youse gutless geeks in soicles and youse'd still not be able ta catch me!_

"Scaring children, eh? " Darkwing scoffed, clicking his tongue scoldingly. "What's next, Steelbeak? Shoving old ladies in freshly cemented sidewalks?" 

"Don't give him any ideas, Duck!" Officer Rottweil barked, taking Steelbeak by surprise and handcuffing him roughly. 

_Yeah, don't gimmie any - - HEY!_

"I should 'ave youse charged fer police brutality!" Steelbeak spat, throwing his weight around and attempting to bite the guard again. He dug his heels into the floor as he was being dragged into Security Office but was shoved inside with the help of Darkwing Duck. 

"Something tells me you weren't just scaring small children!" He arrogantly calculated, giving an odd dirty look to the incompetent guard. _Just how does this guy have the job that he does? I can do the work of twenty of these guys! They're about as bright as the Eggmen!_

"What's it matta' to youse what I'm up to?" Steelbeak snidely replied, pulling his head away and snapping each time Chief Rottweil tried to grab hold of his beak. "I can't walk down de street wit'out youse followin' in my footsteps! Is dere anywhere I kin go to get away from youse?" 

"Of course it's my business to know what you're up to!" Darkwing scoffed proudly. "Now, you either let me frisk you or I'll drag your tailfeathers into jail my self!" 

Steelbeak didn't reply, just groaned. He would sooner get hit with a baton than to be frisked, especially by someone who practically hunted him at every waking moment. _Whatever._

"You will need a muzzle before you do that, Duck!" Officer Rottweil suggested, yawning and turning to leave the room. "Now, if you don't mind me, I will be returning home. Take him to jail, do what you want with him, but for god's sakes make sure he won't cause trouble at *my* mall again!" 

_ Your mall? HAH!_

"Don't you worry. I know exactly what I'm doing!" Darkwing replied with aggravation, more than a little annoyed at the guard's attitude. 

"Unlike you, I'm a proper crimefighter!" 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that . . . " The Rottweiler mix scowled at the mallard before leaving. "Mess up one thing in the room and I'll turn you two into kibble!" 

"Yeah, yeah . . . " Steelbeak groaned as the guard slammed the door shut. "Get dis friskin' business done quick, Dipwing. I gotta get back to F.O.W.L HQ by midnight!" 

"You're not going anywhere, Steelbeak!" Darkwing ordered, circling the rooster and pointing his gas gun at him assertively. He knew whenever the F.O.W.L agent was up to something seemingly benign as frightening small children, there was a motive behind it. 

"Look, all I was doin' was tellin' some annoying brat dat dere's no Santa Claus!" Steelbeak hurriedly explained, trying to squirm out of the situation. All he wanted to do was to get his job done and head home for the night. "I don't 'ave any guns, drugs or stolen property on me so let me go dis instant or I'll . . . I'll - - " 

"You'll what?" Darkwing jeered. "Run home and cry to mommy because the little duckie-wucky didn't let him terrorize the mally-wally? 

"I'll get *really* annoyed!" Steelbeak fumed. "And when I get really annoyed, I go insane!" 

"Ooooh like I'm scared!" Darkwing said in mock fright. Without saying another word, he grabbed the powerful metal jaws and held them shut. The last thing he wanted was to tell Gosalyn that he had lost his hand from getting pecked by a mad chicken. 

"You're making it all the more difficult for yourself!" Darkwing teased, letting go of his beak after giving it a slight shake. "Now, toss of the jacket and be done with it. It's either that, or back to the frisking." 

"I ain't gonna preform a striptease fer youse!" Steelbeak shrieked, quickly looking around for an escape route. When he saw that there was none, aside from the door that Darkwing was standing in front of, he silently accepted defeat. Humiliated and irritated, his posture slumped somewhat and he muttered a few obscenities under his breath. 

Darkwing tapped a finger on his lower bill and smiled wryly. "Well, in that case . . .Frisking it is!" 

Steelbeak let out a groan and struggled as he felt Darkwing begin prod him about. With the exception of affection, he hated to be touched and kicked out at his captor. He flailed as the quick moving duck jumped aside and him a swift kick to the rear. _Man oh man . . . Dis is gonna be one helluva long night. I'll never get back to F.O.W.L HQ by midnight!_

"Are youse almost done?" He whined, flinching as he was prodded in the waist. _Now I kin understand what de guys on dose cop shows go under when dis 'appens to 'em._

"Barely even started!" Darkwing snapped, tapping a webbed foot in annoyance. "The more you gripe and fidget about, the longer it'll take me!" 

As his hands moved a little further, he felt what he thought was a small video camera tucked inside the jacket's pocket. Stolen equipment no doubt! As he reached a hand into his jacket to pull out the presumed thieved article, he could feel the rooster's muscles tense up. 

"Ah-HAH! I knew you were hiding something!" Darkwing grinned, pulling out a small, Duckburg-made camcorder that was valued at eight hundred dollars. 

"Hey, easy wit' de 'ands!" Steelbeak yelped, pulling away from his touch. Darkwing had found his stolen loot, and he was good as busted now. "Ya know, dere's a time and place fer stuff like dat, but now's not de time!" 

"What else do you got in there, a marmoset from the St. Canard zoo?" Darkwing asked nonchalantly. 

"Eh, nothin'!" Steelbeak quickly replied, looking down at the short duck with a childlike, innocent expression. He was good at mind games, and thought to give the ol' cute-and-innocent routine a go with Darkwing. 

"Now, would I lie to youse? I was only lookin' at dat camcorder an' well, I guess I fuhgot ta put it back?" 

"You, innocent? PAH!" Darkwing replied in over dramatic disbelief. "I don't believe it for a second with that criminal record that you have!" 

With a glance at his watch, Steelbeak made a frantic dash to the door only to have his nemesis block his path. _I gotta get outta 'ere! Dis duck's practically molestin' me and I really don't wanna get on High Command's bad side fer not bringin' back de goods!_ _It's bad enough dat I'm ten minutes late!_

"I'm sorry, do you want me to arrange an appointment?" Darkwing asked, again in that teasing tone. He suavely buffed his nails, mocking Steelbeak's mannerisms and unlocked the handcuffs. "You're hiding something, Steelbeak and I'm not lettin' you go until I'm certain your eight hundred and fifty dollar Armani suit isn't home to un-purchased and expensive electronic equipment!" 

"Very well . . . " Steelbeak wearily sighed, propping his hands up against the wall. 


	2. Turning Tables

Birds of A Feather   
by Roaming Tigress   


Chapter Two:   
Turning Tables

  
  
  
  


"Hey, no need to take it too personal, big guy!" Darkwing lightly patted Steelbeak on the back, trying to lighten up his mood and the odd situation. He could just imagine him getting chided by High Command like a student getting lectured by a teacher for handing homework in late.Oh well, it's his fault for being so childish over what would have been a three minute frisking! 

"I know you've got more stuff hiding in there, you tyrannical troublemaker!" 

Steelbeak bared his teeth and let out an animalistic snort in annoyance. Just what is takin' im' so long? Jeez it'll be de next afternoon by de time dis guy's finished wit' me! If 'e makes me loose my job, someone is gonna get hoit! 

"You know, Steelbeak, having a temper like that isn't good for the blood pressure!" Taunted Darkwing, tapping the metal beak in a childish dare. A split second later, he pulled his hand back as the rooster snapped back at him. He was unaware that any motion towards his face triggered an aggressive reaction due to abuse and fear of someone pulling away his "mask". 

"Yeah but is it really necessary to touch me more den what's necessary? D'ya know 'ow much bacteria dat's on yer 'ands?" Steelbeak yelped, moving away from Darkwing again just to be difficult. "It's bad enough dat 'Igh Command 'as made so many cutbacks dat I'm coverin' half de jobs dat de Eggmen do! It's really unreasonable!" 

"Ooooh poor baby! Is the big, bad Steelie-Wheelie not getting his way again?" Goaded Darkwing, catching Steelbeak by the collar of his suit and plucking out an AK-47. "What do we have here?" He smiled smugly, tossing them into a canvas bag and dusting off his hands. 

"Yep, yep, yup . . . A few more dangerous weapons out of the hands of a foul felon with intent on causing careless chaos amongst my citizens!" 

"Hey dat's mine! No touchy!" Steelbeak shrieked, reaching out for the bag as Darkwing held it just a little way out of his reach. "Didn't yer mother ever tell youse not to touch t'ings dat didn't belong to youse?!" 

"She did, but that rule doesn't apply to villains!" Darkwing said in the same taunting manner, grabbing the F.O.W.L agent's iridescent green-blue tail and dragging him away from the bag. "Oh, and you better check the time." 

Steelbeak looked to his watch and gulped. He was a little more than fifteen minutes late and dreaded whatever his superiors had to say to him or do. He didn't exactly want to shorten his life by going headfirst into a trash compactor. Or worse, getting fired. To him, humiliation was something worse than death. It meant the tarnishing of his image. 

Suddenly, his brief panic was exchanged with a mischievous grin as he came up with an idea. This plan he had thinking was not a sane one, but, to him and his ego, it was better than begging. Youse crafty old bastard, youse! Dat is so not right! 

His grin grew even wider when he spotted a security camera in the corner of the room.Time fer a little Darkwing humiliation! Sure, rumor spreadin's immature, but it sure is fun! 

"Steelbeak! What are you doing?!" Darkwing demanded, his eyes nearly popping out of his narrow skull as he felt a pair of large hands creep underneath his armpits.He tried to squirm away, but was held down firmly. 

"Oooh lets jus' say we're toinin' de tables 'ere!" Steelbeak sneered, forcibly leaning his beak against Darkwing's ear and knelt down beside him. He delighted in seeing him flinch and breathed down his back for further effect. "Youse frisk me, I frisk youse. T'ink of it as a youse scratch my back, and I'll scratch yers kinda t'ing." 

What the . . . !? 

"Not in your life!"Darkwing yelled,instinctively freezing as he felt cold metal rub against the side of his head.The first thought that came to him was that he was going to have his brains blasted out by one of Steelbeak's guns. This was not the way he wanted to go, and if he wanted to release the criminal, now would be the time to do it.All he had on hand was his gas gun, which this foe had no trouble biting in half or becoming immune to. 

At second glance, this weapon was attached to his arch-nemesis' face. Darkwing sighed in defeat, motioning toward the door. "All right, all right . . . You can go." 

Much to his surprise, Steelbeak didn't leave. 

"I said . . . You can go!" He repeated, a little more stern this time and once again pointing to the door. Still, the beak was pressed against his faceand the hands wandered down towards his waist. In defense, he sharply elbowed the rooster in the face and yelped as bone struck metal. Yeowch! 

"I thought you wanted to report back to FOWL Headquarters to show off your illegally obtained electronic equipment?" Darkwing asked in a pained tone, rubbing his sore elbow and muttering something unrecognizable. Then, with a smirk he acted like nothing had happend. "Or are we surrounded by the local newscasts and you're camera shy?" 

"It's called change a' plan, babe!" Steelbeak replied suavely, casually running a finger down his back and laughing that staccato laugh. Oh, how he loved the sound of that laugh! 

Darkwing trembled again, but this time it wasn't because he was afraid, or cold, or uncomfortable.He actually liked this feeling. When he was still with Morgana, this was something of a turn-on. With a small grin playing upon his face, he shut his eyes and let out a contented groan. He had been relaxed, or rather, seduced into a state of bliss. 

"Do it again!" 

My pleasure is yers! Steadily, Steelbeak traced a finger from the nape of the duck's neck and right down to the start of his tail bone. He slipped his other hand into the purple jacket, and with his index finger, he began to stroke the duck's collarbone. For a moment, the duck tensed up again, then relaxed. Things at last were going the rooster's way. 

"Now . . . 'ow was dat?" Steelbeak asked half innocently, and half wickedly. 

"Very nice . . . " Darkwing purred, leaning his head against the criminal kingpin's chest. He was unaware of what the rooster was planning, but whatever it, was, he thought, it must be something good. 


	3. What Goes Around, Comes Around

Birds of A Feather   
by Roaming Tigress   


Chapter Three:   
What Goes Around, Comes Around 

  
  


Officer Rottweil's day started off just like any other at six o'clock in the morning. After parking his all-terrain vehicle at the back of the parking lot, he patrolled the outside property and found nothing unusual. A through check on the premises of the main floor also revealed nothing out of the ordinary. For twenty years it was the same routine. Normally he enjoyed his job but last night's incidents were pushing his limits. How dare that walking ego order him around! 

"Good evening . . . " He gruffly spoke to a passing fellow guard, a rather unusual looking bird. He was crazy-eyed, skinny and long-legged with grey and black feathers. It was hard to tell what species he was exactly, but resembled a cross between an emu and a goose. _Don't make eye contact with him, Max. Just keep walking. If you make eye contact, he won't stop talking! If he won't stop talking, you'll be late for work._

The odd bird started laughing hysterically, then idiotically slapped his easily annoyed superior on the back. In spite of his scrawny built, he was fairly strong. The slap was enough to nearly bowl the big dog over. "You wouldn't believe what I saw last night!" 

"What now, you fool?" Rottweil growled, crossing his arms and walking away as fast as he could. "I can't stop to talk, Charlie. I have to report to my office and fill in the paper work for last night. That Darkwing Duck interrupted me with a stupid wild chicken chase." 

"Ya know, it's funny you should mention those two!" Charlie guffawed, catching up to the overweight dogface and chumly placed an arm around his neck. He could see this annoyed the Rottweiler, and laughed again. Some people live to be annoying, and Charlie was one of them. 

"You see, last night when I was filling in for surveillance, I saw him and - - " 

"I had trouble with that duck and one of his villains last night and I'd rather you not bring it up!" Rottweil barked, throwing Charlie's arm off of him. "Just open the back door for the staff, turn on the water fountains, the lights, check the basement for homeless bums. You know the usual routine, go and do it!" 

Charlie watched him leave, confused. _What's up with him? Was it something that I did? _With a shrug, he did as he was ordered too. 

"All the world needs are more people like me!" He laughed to himself. 

Officer Rottweil violently kicked open the office door just as he had done for twenty years, but the sight in front of him was certainly something different. 

"What the hell . . . ?!" The dog couldn't decide if he should laugh, or be horrified. _Please say this is all a dream. It's just too . . . Strange!_

In one corner of the room, Steelbeak (sans expensive Armani jacket) was asleep with his back propped up against the wall. Against his right side was Darkwing, also fast asleep with a silly grin on his face. With a groan, the dogface approached and gave the rooster a swift kick to his knee. 

"Up on yer feet! This is an office, not a slumber party!" 

Steelbeak awoke with a jolt and looked in disgust at the duck next to him. He had not noticed the dog looming over him and grabbed the mallard by the collar of his jacket, shaking him awake. 

"Jeez! Why'd youse do dat fer?!" 

"Do what?!" Darkwing exclaimed, seeing Rottweil in the corner of his eyes and turning to him with an apologetic grin. He shoved Steelbeak away and quickly jumped to his feet. "Oh . . . Um, this isn't as bad as it looks!" 

"It isn't, eh?" Rottweil grunted, looking to Steelbeak, then down at the duck. "Care to explain on what is going on here?" 

"You see, officer, I was fighting this fowl-hearted felon here and we both ended up unconscious!" He replied matter-of-factly while placing his fedora back on his head. "This criminal is exceptionally violent and vicious! As soon as I get out of this place he'll be in jail where he belongs!" 

Rottweil's momentary indignation turned to amusement as he began to think the situation over again. _Why do I not believe him?_

"Oh yeah?" 

"YEAH!" 

Steelbeak threw his jacket on him and became defensive. "Lies, all lies! He tried ta take advantage of me when 'e knocked _me_ unconscious wit' a chair! I 'ave no idea what 'append after day, and lets say I'd rather not know!" If there was one thing he was good at, it was that he was good at lying. 

"I did not do anything of the sort!" Darkwing gasped, jumping back. Angered that he was being accused of doing something he did not do, he marched up to Steelbeak and poked him hard in the chest. "If anything, *you* were trying to take advantage of me, you - - " 

"Sexy t'ing?" Steelbeak laughed, pushing him away half-heartedly. "Take 'im away, Fido. I gotta get to FOWL and explain why 'e kept me up all night long." 

With a nod, the guard roughly took him away and tossed him out the mall's back door. The felon watched this with a pleased expression, glad for once that the villain had won. Little did he know, however, that word of this incident quickly got around. 

A week had past since "the event." Much to Steelbeak's relief he wasn't fired from returning to F.O.WL HQ late, and was let out with a warning. However, now he was faced with the jibbing that Darkwing was facing as well. 

"I heard you coddled that Darkwing Duck!" Scoffed Tuskerninni as he passed Steelbeak on a busy sidewalk. "Did he scratch you under the chin, too? Ruffle your feathers? Did you massage his feet? Did he kiss you goodnight?" 

"Shaddup, tubby!" Steelbeak snarled, taken aback. "Jus' 'ow did youse know about dis, anyways?"   
  
"Can't tell!" The well-dressed walrus shrugged with a ear to ear grin. Charlie had told him about the incident, and just to be a pain he felt the need to tell everyone. Even villains spread rumors about each other.   
  
"Lets just say, what goes around, comes around!" 

With a growl, Steelbeak trudged through the street, shoving passerbys aside. He cursed in Italian, wishing very bad things to happen to one certain duck. _Wonderful, another plan backfired!_


	4. The Dreams

Birds of A Feather   
by Roaming Tigress   
  
  


Chapter Four:   
The Dreams 

  
  
  
  


The news regarding Steelbeak's "fling" with Darkwing had left a bad taste for Bushroot. Not even bothering to find out if it was the truth or not, the plant-duck had decided to break ties with him. He made a vow that he would wouldn't meet up with him in his well-to-do apartment, nor answer any of his phone calls. He sat on a bench beside Spike and patted him on the head before turning on the radio. 

"That is the last time I ever fall in love with someone!" He said to himself, hearing the scandal being broadcasted over the radio. Suddenly, he grabbed hold of a watering can and threw it across the greenhouse. Spike jumped at this, and in irritation, Bushroot violently threw him off. Never in the dog-like plant's life had he seen so much fury in his master's normally placid blue eyes. 

"That was the most stupid thing I have ever done in my entire life!" 

"There are many eyewitness accounts of the notorious Agent Steelbeak of F.O.W.L flirting with daring do-gooder Darkwing Duck! This has created a stir for both the villain and the crime fighter as it seems to be damaging their reputation! More on this story at eleven." 

Quickly, he turned it to a different station where a gardener was giving tips to listeners. The more he had thought of the incident, and heard more about it, the more angry he felt "Spike, why did I ever manage to love that F.O.W.L fiend in the first place? To think I even spent a night in bed with him! I lost my virginity to a cock!" 

Spike looked up at him as if to say, 'don't look at me, you got yourself involved in this, how would I know anything about it?' 

"Eh, nevermind . . . " Bushroot sighed, slouching his thin shoulders and heading off to retire for the night. He meandered behind a passion flower vine and flopped down on a hammock. 

He dreamt that night. Steelbeak wandered into the greenhouse, cocky and confident as can be. He carried in a vase of roses, unaware of what Bushroot had in store for him. He accepted the roses, replanted them in his garden and treated Steelbeak like he always did. The two discussed Darkwing's demise and flirted a bit while drinking a mug of cappuchino. 

With just a snap of his fingers, Bushroot would change the entire atmosphere of the nightly meeting. 

Quickly, a stranglevine wrapped around Steelbeak's beak. The rooster gave his boyfriend a heartening, betrayed look, but Bushroot didn't flinch. As the rooster struggled violently to free himself, two other vines enwrapped his arms and legs. 

"Finish 'em off!" Bushroot shouted. 

At his order, a vine came down and wrapped around Steelbeak's thick neck. In a move of cowardice, Bushroot turned his back on the rooster's suffering. 

"Death by stranglevine, what a surprising way to go, don't you think?" He smirked as Steelbeak convulsed once and finally slumped over, dead. 

Reginald Bushroot wasn't the only one dreaming about that controversial crook. Darkwing Duck, too, was dreaming of him. He tossed and turned, moaning. This dream was not one of dread, but rather, of a criminaly lustful nature. It started off just like any ordinary night . . . 

There was a report on a golden gold hubbcapped limousine that had been stolen by an unknown criminal. The vehicle was worth a million dollars, and the reward for getting it back was twice the amount that it was worth. Naturally, Darkwing was determined to get it back to it's rightful wealthy owner, arrest the villain and collect his reward. 

After a chase through the city, he caught the culprit just as he or she was about to go through a red light. As he opened the driver's side door to arrest the suspect, the criminal turned out to be Steelbeak. Apparently the rooster had stolen the car for a F.O.W.L mission, covering for a agent who was on sick leave. Quickly he handcuffed the criminal and puffed his chest out with pride. Another successful night! 

Not wanting to take any chances, Darkwing frisked him over for any weapons he might've been hiding in his jacket. Suddenly, the mallard was kicked into the back of the vehicle. He flinched slightly as Steelbeak bit through -- and ate -- the handcuffs that had been placed on him. He couldn't help but to think how much it'd hurt going through and out his system. 

Steelbeak, in his usual suave demeanor, offered to give Darkwing a massage. He happily, and perhaps uncharacteristically, complied to the rooster's wish. Yet, a massage wasn't quite what Steelbeak had in mind. Love making was, and he offered no resistance as the rooster straddled his knees around his waist. 

Perhaps coming to his senses on what Steelbeak's intentions were, Darkwing placed a foot against the rooster's mid section and flipped him over onto his back. He laughed at the bigger bird's shocked expression and proceeded to become the aggressor. Boldly he laid himself on top of Steelbeak's massive torso and tugged at his wattles. From there, he let his hands wander down to his crotch. 

"Lets see how cocky you are when I'm done with you . . . " He chuckled lightly to himself in his sleep, attracting the attention of Gosalyn who passed by his room. "Hey, were do you think you're going, big guy?" 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that . . . " She said to herself, raising an eyebrow and continued to keep walking down the hallway. It was something of a habit of Drake's to tell Gosalyn about the dreams he had, but lately he kept quiet about them. Although curious about these dreams, she didn't think much about them. She dismissed them as being caused by lack of sleep, strange crimefighting outings and stress. 

Not hearing Gosalyn's comment, Darkwing's dream continued to unfold. He was suddenly dreaming in third person now, walking up towards the limousine. Not a shadow revealed who this mysterious individual was. Was it Negaduck intent on embarassing the mighty masked mallard with blackmail? Was it a random pervert bent on seeing someone else in action? Or was it the police finding the limousine before the crimefighter did? 

The person tried to look in on the action, but the viewing was blurred from condensation building up on the windows. Slowly, an arm reached out and opened a back door, revealing that this "mysterious individual" was none other than Launchpad. He threw off a black trenchcoat and then spoke up in his usual upbeat tone. 

"Hey, D.W! Time for breakfast!" 

Both Steelbeak and Darkwing gave the scattered-brained pilot a baleful expression, and with that, the dream was over. 

"That was one of the worst dreams ever . . . " He muttered to himself, grabbing his robe and trudging out of his bedroom. He scowled bitterly at Launchpad on the way out and fed the newspaper through the paper shredder before anyone got the chance to look at it. 

"If it's the last thing I do, I'll see to it that rooster gets locked up for giving me a bad name!" He snarled, sounding almost like Negaduck. 

"And for disturbing your dreams?" Gosalyn piped up. 

"And for disturbing my dreams!" Drake seethed. Quickly, he changed into his Darkwing alter-ego and rushed out the door. He was clearly a duck on a mission. 

At ten o'clock that morning, Steelbeak was still asleep and dreaming no doubt. He was off for the week, giving him all the time he wanted to rest. Sprawled out on his satin bed sheets wearing only his boxers, he was the perfect picture of contentment. Not even a bomb dropping down beside him could disturb him from his slumber. 

Slowly, he reached a arm up and froze it in mid-air, as if hugging someone. He grinned deviously and made a kissing noise with his beak. 

"Who needs Playboy when I's kin get my Plantboy?" He purred. If only he knew what Bushroot now thought of him. 


	5. Not Anymore

* * *

  
Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  


**Chapter Five:**   
Not Anymore 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seasons have past since Darkwing's last run in with Steelbeak, but the crime fighter was still hot on his heels for attempting to ruin his image. Every attempt to capture the rooster had failed. He had not even attempted to contact police in assistance for bringing him in, for the mallard knew that Steelbeak lately had eluded their best officers. If he wanted him behind bars, he would have to do it himself. 

In a cloud of blue smoke, Darkwing found himself in the apartment of his iron-jawed nemesis' bedroom. For as long as he was a crimefighter, the trick to the disappearing and reappearing in a cloud of blue or purple smoke was always kept a secret. 

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the fox that raids your henhouse at midnight! I am Darkwiiiiing Duck!" He announced in his usual egotistical manner, poised dramatically on the foot of the rooster's bed. 

Still, Steelbeak slept. He twisted his head back and mumered happily, as if to reply to the duck's entrance. "Youse came at de right time, babe. 'ow sweet of youse!" 

Normally, Darkwing would be quick to handcuff him, but refrained from doing so for one very good reason. To awake Steelbeak suddenly, he would risk getting badly hurt. When startled, the rooster would be quick to bite. As much as risking injury and even death was part of his job, Darkwing wasn't in the mood to loose an arm or succumb to secondary infection. How would Gosalyn cope without him? 

He would have to wait for the big fellow to wake up, and then pounce the very moment he sat up in bed. After all, good things happen to those who wait. 

As if to further annoy Darkwing Duck, Steelbeak slept right through his entrance. Impatiently, the crimefighter paced about and looked through documents and other personal belongings to kill time. Every once in a while he would look to see if the big bird was still breathing. He had not known anyone to sleep in so late. 'Maybe one day he'll come to work late one day and get fired. Oh well.' 

While meandering about in the kitchen, Darkwing got an idea. "Maybe if I can cook something, the slumbering supervillain would awake! Who could sleep through the savoring aroma of an English Breakfast?" He poked his head out of the kitchen and smirked slyly at the lazy avian. He had become paunchy in his middle age, and Darkwing took a good guess that this was attributed by his eat-like-a-bird appetite. 

_ If I could make that breakfast, I could forge a note more or less saying that Bushroot made the breakfast. When he comes to the kitchen, I'll get 'em!_

His hope died down as he suddenly remembered Steelbeak had no sense of smell. He slapped himself in the face and groaned, unintentionally "tweaking" his bill as he ran his hand down it. "Won't work, he couldn't even smell a rotting corpse if you put one in front of him!" 

Taking a second glance at Steelbeak, Darkwing couldn't help but to notice his (temporary) innocence and peacefulness. This had been the second time he had seen him without anything covering his torso, but he hadn't really noticed just how massive his body really was. Just because Steelbeak looked cute and sexy, it didn't mean he would go easy on him. With just one hard slap, Darkwing knew he could easily kill someone. 

"Some guys would kill to have a body like that . . . " He muttered, looking him over for the third time. Inwardly, he admitted to finding his body attractive. Suddenly, the rooster embraced him in a tight bear hug. Darkwing could barely gasp as the grip became tighter. 

"I'd nibble yer scrumptious petals but I wouldn't wanna hoit ya!" Steelbeak spoke seductfully. 

"Er, Steelbeak?" He laughed nervously, trying to squirm away from the hug. "It's not that you have bad B.O. or anything, but . . . Er, you could let go. I'm not Bushroot." 

When the rooster finally opened his eyes, Darkwing was violently thrown across the room. As he crashed into a valuable painting, the F.O.W.L agent pounced him. 

"What de 'eck are youse doin' 'ere?" Steelbeak demanded, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and giving him a rough shake. "Youse better not be lookin' t'rough my stuff!" 

"Taking you to jail," Darkwing said casually, subduing Steelbeak with a well-aimed Webkick to the stomach. From there, he managed to tackle his adversary and handcuffed him. "What else would I be here for, Steelie? Coming over for a cup of tea? I'm smarter than you think, Steelie!" 

Steelbeak cringed at the nickname, and raised his hackles. The thought of going to jail did not bother him, for he was a master of escaping. That nickname reminded him all too well of the Ammonia Pine incident nearly twelve years ago. Bushroot using the nickname was one thing, but it was another when anyone else did. 

"Don't call me dat!" 

"Why, is that a nickname that only Bushroot can use?" Darkwing smirked, teasingly tapping the rooster on the beak and then pulling his hand away as he got snapped at. 

"None of yer business!" Steelbeak growled, biting through the handcuffs as if they were made out of raw spaghetti. He grabbed Darkwing by the scruff of the neck, opened the door and kick dropped him out into the hallway. 

"Get outta 'ere!" He yelled, his voice booming like thunder. The door was slammed shut with such force it had cracked the doorframe. "Show yer face 'ere again and I'll kill yas!" 

"Oomf . . . " Darkwing grunted as he went sliding across the navy-blue hallway carpet. Determined to bring the villain to jail, he used his cloud of smoke trick to make a pit stop at the Darkwing Tower. From there, he would fetch a tranquilizer gun. He had purchased it from the local zoo for use on the more dangerous adversaries when the gas gun wasn't effective. 

With his new weapon concealed in his jacket, he marched his way back to the F.O.W.L apartment complex. Without watching where has going, he bumped into Bushroot and the two fell flat on their rears. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Darkwing squawked, standing up and brushing dust off his jacket. "I just got this from the drycleaners, melonhead!" 

"Hey, I wasn't the one walking around with his beak up in the air!" Bushroot whined, giving the duck a rough shove. "Thanks for stealing Valentino from me. We were having a good relationship and then you came along and ruined it." 

Darkwing's eyes widened at this. _ How dare he accuse me of stealing that despicable villain! I wouldn't befriend him, let along go out with him!_

"What do you mean? It was Steelbeak who tried to seduce me!" Darkwing said in a hushed tone and ignoring the looks of the general public. "That overgrown . . . " 

Not believing this, Bushroot gave Darkwing a hard prod in the chest. "I bet you boinked him in the back of a limo!" 

"I did not!" Darkwing gasped, regaining his posture. "I wouldn't sleep with that loudmouth, metal-eating, cackling hyena if I was paid a billion dollars!" 

Bushroot folded his arms, looking down at the mallard accusatively. "Oh yeah? Well . . .You were the one who frisked him in the first place!" 

"I had to make sure he wasn't carrying dangerous weapons!" Darkwing rolled his eyes. He knew Bushroot wasn't the most colourful plant in the garden, but thought he'd at least know what was involved in frisking. "I couldn't just let him walk about in the public knowing he'd use everyone for target practice! I think I know a little bit more about Steelbeak's ways than you do." 

"Excuses, excuses . . . " Bushroot sighed, throwing his leafed hands up into the air dramatically. "Just . . . Execute him or something. I've broken ties with that stupid rooster!" With that, he stormed off in the opposite direction, ranting all the way. "That angst-ridden son of a hen was the biggest waste of time in my entire life!" 

Darkwing wasn't shocked at this, and felt Bushroot's frustration. Yet, killing criminals wasn't his job; he wasn't that anti-villain. All that mattered to him was that when they cause trouble, they were off the streets and in prison. In spite of his anti-criminal attitude toward Steelbeak, he also couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for him. How would he react to hear Bushroot no longer wanted him? 

_He'll get over it. _ With a shrug, Darkwing didn't think any more of it and disappeared again in a cloud of smoke. 

"Alright, Steelbeak! Time to take you out Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom-style!" He announced as he reappeared in the apartment, brandishing the tranquilizer gun instead of his usual gas gun. He headed straight down the hallway as he heard the shower running and someone singing. 

Steelbeak sung "Roman Guitars" as he stroked a hand through his comb and massaged shampoo into his feathers. Over the rushing water, he did not hear Darkwing's voice. 

Darkwing knocked on the door, and did his best impersonation of Bushroot's voice. He knew Steelbeak was among the smarter of the criminals he dealt with, but it was worth a try. 

"Ooooh Steelbeak! I just came back from a heist over at Plover's Garden Centre. Got some nice ferns. Boy, is it ever hot outside. Mind if I come in to cool down?" 

Sure enough, Steelbeak was too smart for this trick. He simply ignored him, and just to be obnoxious, he sung louder and turned up the pressure of the water. 

Darkwing pressed an ear against the door to hear any response. There was none, but he wasn't quite ready to give up hope. 

"Desperate situations call for desperate measures!" He opened the door a little, just enough to fit in the muzzle of the tranquilizer dartgun. Taking careful aim, he fired. What he didn't see was that there was a sliding glass shower door, and the dart harmlessly bounced off. 

Instead of cursing to himself, Darkwing found himself staring at Steelbeak's nude form. He refrained from ordering the villain to step out and get changed, and also held back the usual witty commentary. He was in awe, and a strangely strong sensation of desire came upon him. Up until now, Darkwing had always been strictly a lady's man. He had spotted the rooster's exposed groin, and couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. _Hey, he's bigger than me! _Realizing what he was thinking, he gave himself another slap in the face and looked away. 

_Get ahold of yourself, Darkwing! This is Steelbeak! Not Morgana or any other cute girl. This is a dangerous villain!_ Steadily, he removed his jacket, set his tranquilizer gun up against the wall and continued to keep watching. As he opened the door a little more, he remembered there was something that needed to be said. For now, he would have to put aside his new feelings. 

The very moment Steelbeak turned his back (and giving him a nice view of his posterior), Darkwing decided it was time to step in. He opened the door casually and slipped into the shower stall, all without the villain noticing. Slowly, he rested a comforting hand between the larger bird's shoulders. For what he had to tell Steelbeak, he wanted him to keep his cool. 

Startled at suddenly being touched, Steelbeak spun around and stared down at Darkwing. _Does dis guy really wanna off 'emself?_ He neither returned the affection, nor reacted aggressively in any way. 

"What's the matter?" The mallard asked in a teasing tone. "Did I scare you?" 

Steelbeak merely quirked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Darkwing was trying to do, and what he should do about it. With a smirk, he stepped back, giving the 'intruder' a spray in the face with the shower faucet. 

"Jes' what d'ya t'ink yer doin'? Youse gotta lotta noive to be 'ere . . . " He spoke tersely with a quiet growl. His silver eyes were void of any emotion, negative or otherwise. What he was feeling now was the calm before the storm. At any moment, he was ready to snap. "If yas knew what was good fer youse, I'd suggest ya'd hightail outta 'ere!" 

Darkwing crossed his arms as a serious expression registered upon his face. "I have come here to tell you something. Have a problem with that?" 

"Yes, dere's a problem wit' dat. I'm already taken!" Steelbeak bluntly replied, forcibly removing Darkwing's hand from him. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, giving the duck a "get outta here" look. He rightfully felt violated, and he was ready to throw the duck right out the window. 

Darkwing shook his head disagreeably, not letting himself get intimidated. He had to tell Steelbeak the truth. 

"Not anymore you're not." 


	6. A Comfort

* * *

Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  


**Chapter Six:**   
A Comfort 

  
  


_No, no, dis can't be true! It just . . . Can't!_Steelbeak felt as it he had his heart torn out as Darkwing's words sunk in. At first, he didn't believe the truth. After all, why should he believe a arch rival for? Then it occurred to him that he hadn't seen Bushroot in months. 

The last he had seen the hybrid was back in late April; it was mid July now. Bushroot told him that he was off on an expedition to South America to smuggle Passion Flowers to bring back to his greenhouse. While on the trip, no postcards were sent, and afterwards, no phone calls or emails were answered. He spent nights worrying what might've happened to him, and spent hours combing the city for him. Each time he stopped over at the greenhouse, he wasn't there. Eventually, he gave up, wanting to give Bushroot his space. 

It was hard for Steelbeak to detach himself from the lives of the few people he actually cared for. Underneath his tough-guy exterior, he was loyal, although there were times that would've suggested otherwise. 

"But I . . . " Steelbeak stammered helplessly, slowly staggering out into the hallway so that Darkwing wouldn't see his saddened expression. The last thing he wanted was for the crimefighter to see that he had a soft side to him. It would ruin his reputation, no doubt. It was in such 

The rooster's attempt to hide his feelings failed Darkwing's sharp observation. He knew a thing or two about psychology, and knew when people were hiding their feelings. "There's no good in hiding your feelings from Darkwing Duck!" He said in an upbeat tone, trying to cheer up the situation. "If I can spot a robber a mile away, I can spot a sad face in a blink of an eye!" 

Steelbeak ignored his joking around and sat at the edge of his bedroom, back turned to the duck. He held back a sob, remembering the kindness and understanding that Bushroot had shown him. No one else had loved him the way he did. Now he felt betrayed, and wondered if he could learn to trust anyone anymore. 

"Why did youse tell me?" He asked, his normally proud posture hunched. Getting struck by a truck wouldn't give him the pain he felt now. 

Darkwing stood in the doorway, spending a moment to wonder about that question. Seeing as how much Steelbeak was affected, he felt a little bad breaking the truth. It had to be said, nonetheless. Carefully and quietly, he stepped inside the room. It pained him to see Steelbeak this way, even if he was "just" a villain. 

"I told you because . . . I care."   
  
Steelbeak shuddered as he felt a hand being gently laid on his back. At the moment, he wanted no one but Bushroot back to comfort him. 

"Why - - why do youse care?" 

"You are one of my citizens," the mallard bluntly replied, removing his hand from the rooster's back as he became uncomfortable. "Just as it's my job to protect them, it's my job to care about them. If I saw someone got hit by a bus, and no ambulance was there at the moment, I would take them to the hospital myself. If I saw someone's heart break . . . I would do my best to help out and make their situation better." He added, trying to sound as sincere as possible. 

Steelbeak curled back the corners of his beak in a distorted snarl. In spite of his apparent edginess, he desperately needed someone to help him through this difficult time. This show of attitude was merely a mask of how he truly felt. He looked as if he was going to remove the duck's bill off with his beak, but in reality, he was ready to break down and cry.   
  
"Yeah, well, what kin yas do fer me?" 

"Let me help you," Darkwing quietly answered, sitting down next to him on his bed. "I know you hate me, but there are times when you have to listen to someone when you're feeling like this. Even if that someone is somebody you wouldn't nessarily get along with, it beats living with a broken heart. Just . . . Give me a chance." 

Steelbeak looked away, as if to pretend Darkwing wasn't in the room. _I'll . . . T'ink of it. I mean . . . I'd 'ate to waste my time and money on a counselor who would just reply wit' a "I see". Den again, dis is Dipwing. Dis dork who really kept messin' up wit' my schemes and more den a few times jeopardized my career, now wants to 'elp me. Should I give 'em a chance?_

An awkward silence fell upon the room. Darkwing kept a careful eye on Steelbeak, waiting to hear a reply. _I' ll give him time to think. I cannot imagine how awkward he feels. My forcing my way in here's not helping much, either._

Steelbeak blinked a few times, stared blankly at the wall, now blaming himself for Bushroot not wanting anything to do with him. "I guess I kin consider it a deal," he finally said, a little uneasy about having the crimefighter in his bedroom . "Just . . . What do youse t'ink youse kin do dat could to 'elp me?" 

_How can I put it this way? _Darkwing stammered as he tried to word out just exactly what he wanted to respond with. He wanted to be of some use, not look like a fool. 

"Well, I - - " 

"Go on!" Steelbeak grumbled, roughly nudging the duck with an elbow. This action was strong enough to almost push him off the bed. When Darkwing didn't respond right away, he gave him another quick jab. 

"C''mon, c'mon, c'mon! Spit it out, I don't 'ave all day!" 

Darkwing let out a grunt as he was elbowed but otherwise didn't react with any form of anger. Instead, he straightened out his jacket and looked directly into the rooster's silver-grey eyes. Nervously, he replied, readying himself to ridiculed or physically attacked. "I want to help you . . . To feel loved again. I . . . I want to - - " 

"Love me?" Steelbeak whispered. He surprised Darkwing with his casualness, and got up off the bed to look out the window. For a moment, the rooster looked out in to the night sky, and then looked down at the duck who had stepped up beside him. 

Darkwing swallowed hard, and nodded once. "Yes, Steelbeak." Those two words of confession proved more difficult to say than he anticipated. He said it like he meant it, truly meaning to help this tortured soul by showing him how to love again. 

Shocked, Steelbeak didn't reply. He pinched himself as if to wake himself from a dream and gave Darkwing a "what the hell are you talkin' about" look. 

"Love me? Of all people?" He scoffed. "Ok, 'elping me to know 'ow to love someone is one t'ing, but 'im lovin' _me_ is another!" _Surely dis guy's jokin'! Whatever 'e's smokin', I sure 'as 'ell 'ope he ain't sellin' it!_   
  
Steelbeak's answer had made Darkwing become very flustered. It reminded him that it was a good idea to think first, then say what needed to be said. 

"What am I talking about? I'm sure you can find a cute girl for you to be paired up with!" He winked, giving the rooster a poke in the back of his neck. "If anything, that girl might keep me a little more occupied on my crime fighting duties. I'll have to go after you, and her!"   
  
Steelbeak disagreeably shook his head, wandering out into the living room were he sunk himself into a comfortable chair. Stubbornly, he refused to be with anyone but someone who he had to let go. As he felt himself choke up again, he turned his head aside. Once again, he was trying to hide his feelings; from Darkwing, himself, and the world. 

"No, I want my Bushroot. No one else . . . " As he spoke, his voice was strained, lost, saddened. It betrayed his every attempt to hide his true feelings. Ultimately, he caved in. First came a whimper, and then the tears.   
  
Darkwing gave Steelbeak a much needed hug, the first he's had since his relationship with Bushroot. With the edge of the cape, he gently wiped away a tear. "I know it hurts, big guy. If ya keep cryin' like that, though, yer beak's goin' to rust!" 

Just this little amount of comfort made the whole difference in the world to Steelbeak. Putting his differences aside, Darkwing was a newfound companion. He was someone who cared and gave his heart to help him through this rocky time. 


	7. On His Own

* * *

Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  
  


**Chapter Seven:**   
On His Own 

  
  
  


There wasn't a single word in the dictionary to describe how Steelbeak felt, for he felt too many emotions all at once. Slowly, he returned the hug, protectively bringing Darkwing up against his chest. Could it be possible that enemies could become friends, or anything more than friends? As much as he despised the mallard for interfering with his schemes, Darkwing wasn't the worse individual he knew. Maybe he could put his differences aside, and come to love him the way he once knew Bushroot. 

_ No way. 'E might be my "newfound companion" but . . . It doesn't go any further den dat. A friend, companions, whatever, is one t'ing. A lover is another!_

Steelbeak's conflicted nature had come back to him. He yearned to be loved again, yet wanted to become St. Canard's most feared enemy at the same time. It would be difficult, if not impossible, to have both these desires. Putting this aside, Steelbeak knew he had to tell Darkwing how grateful he was for being with him through this time. 

"I don't know 'ow to t'ank youse fer dis . . . Wonderful treatment yer givin' me." 

The duck shook his head and cupped the rooster's iron chin in his hands. There was mutual trust in this; Darkwing had no fear of being bitten, and Steelbeak had no fear of being struck in the face. Due to his abusive past, hands being brought to the rooster's face meant two things; abuse, or having his "mask" torn away. The metal beak was the border between his ugly past, and his proud career. 

"There is no need to thank me. All I ask of you is for you to let me try to fill in that void in your life. I know I cannot replace Bushroot, but . . . " 

For a moment, Steelbeak's gaze averted Darkwing's. It sounded idealistic, but almost too good to be true. _'Ow would dis relationship woik if I gotta go out and do criminal duties, and 'ave dis guy go after me? I still can't let go of Bushroot . . . Darkwing means well, but . . . Us lovin' each other jus' wouldn't woik out. At least I don't t'ink it will._

"Steelbeak?" Darkwing asked in a concerned whisper. "Is there something wrong?" _I really hope it wasn't something I said. I really hope he isn't hiding his feelings from me again._

To save himself from the trouble of explaining, Steelbeak lied. Perhaps in another life, he was an actor. The duck fell for it. 

"Nah . . . Jus' been t'inkin'." 

"About what?" The mallard asked softly, moving his hand through an opening in the Armani suit. Ever soothingly, he began to rub the rooster's chest. 

For a moment, Steelbeak became uncomfortable about being touched in this manner. He tensed up, hackles raised, ready to fight. He soon relaxed, however, and a rumbling purr was a sure signal of this. This fondling reminded of his relationship with Bushroot, and he couldn't help but to smile and submit to it. He closed his eyes, pretending for the moment that Darkwing was his ex. 

"Eh . . . A lot of t'ings . . . " He winked. 

Darkwing looked up at Steelbeak's face, arrogantly admiring his reflection on the shiny metal beak. "What kinda t'ings?" He asked, winking back and giving his bowtie a flick. He smirked when the rooster gave him a dirty look for impersonating his speech. _Sorry Steelie, I couldn't resist imitating that accent!_

"Oh, jus' - " Steelbeak was interrupted by Darkwing's cell phone going off. With a playful smirk, he grabbed it out of the purple jacket. Like St. Canard's weather, his personality had a tendency to change at the drop of a hat. One moment he was sad, the next suave, the next as happy as a child with a new toy. 

"'ello?" He crooned, striking a suave pose. Each time the duck made a grab for it, he held it out just out of reach. "Darkwing Doofus can't currently come to de phone right now, but if youse would like ta leave a message - " 

Not amused by this, Darkwing quickly made another grab for the cell phone. Almost in the character of Negaduck, he grabbed hold of Steelbeak by the collar of his jacket. "HEY! Give that back to me or I'll eat you for dinner!" 

"Catch!" Steelbeak smirked, casually tossing it into his direction. He grimaced apologetically when it landed in his aquarium and quickly he snatched it out. "Ehhh . . . Sorry 'bout dat. Just got dat itch o' youthfulness in me!" 

Fuming, Darkwing grabbed the phone out of his hands and gave the rooster a scolding glare. Luckily, the phone was still in working condition and hitting redial he got back in touch with the caller. 

"Ehh . . . Sorry about that. Who is this?" 

"Chauncer DeMarius!" The voice on the other end replied. "J. Gander Hooter wants to speak with you A.S.A.P!" 

"Oh . . . ? Okay, I'll be right there!" Darkwing's hardened expression softened as he noticed that Steelbeak looked genuinely apologetic. He felt bad for being angry at him when he was just goofing off, and felt bad for having to leave him now. Switching his phone off, he frowned. 

"I hate to tell you this . . . But . . . I have to go. I'm very sorry . . . " 

_ Foist, Bushroot left me, now when Darkwing t'inks I'm someone kinda cool, 'e leaves me, too! What is dis woild comin' to? _Steelbeak's eyes widened as Darkwing quickly kissed him on the cheek. 

"Okay, now DAT I didn't expect!" He explained, quickly looking around and hoping no one was looking. His shocked expression became one of sadness as he felt he was being abandoned. "So . . . I - I guess yer leavin' me, aren't youse?" 

Darkwing chuckled, playfully messing up his comb. "Only temporarily, ya old teddy bear!" Deep down inside, however, he didn't know when he would be back. He couldn't bring himself to tell Steelbeak this, and kept it to himself. 

Steelbeak let out a big sigh of relief. He patted Darkwing on the shoulder and grinned wryly. "T'ank goodness fer dat or I'd 'afta wring a soiten duck's scrawny little neck!" 

As he watched the mallard march out the door, Steelbeak felt alone again. He reassured himself that Darkwing would be back and took this opportunity to go out for a nightly stroll. After all, he had the week off, he might as well do something to kill time. Placing on his black and white fedora, he headed out of the apartment complex. He kept on his alert, for his enemies were out and about. 

Not long ago it had been raining. There was enough mist and fog in the abandoned city streets to create an eerily dreary atmosphere. In his white jacket, Steelbeak appeared like a ghost moving through his hauntings. The water caused the pavement of the roads and side walks to shine like the metal of his beak. He walked quietly, avoiding the many puddles that would leave water stains on his expensive shoes. 

There was not a single soul on the streets, and he enjoyed this solitude. The only lights were from the moon and the streetlamps. Most of the city's businesses had long been closed for the night, and not a car passed through the streets. 

Making his way through the park, he came upon a sight that caused him to stop in his tracks. Through the dense fog he saw Bushroot. For a moment, he remained hopeful, for the plant-duck appeared to be alone. A moment later, his heart sank when he saw Morgana was with him, walking arm and arm with him. Slowly, he approached the couple. 

"C'mon, Bushroot, let's not talk to that . . . That thing!" Morgana hissed in disgust, turning to walk the other way. Obediently, her new boyfriend followed her, not uttering a single word. It seemed as if he hadn't even seen Steelbeak. 

Not wanting to intrude, Steelbeak pulled himself back. With his heart weighed down with the grief of unrequited love, he watched the couple walk down through a path that led into a forest. It wasn't long until he lost sight of them, and when he did he too walked the opposite direction. His destination was the Audubon Bay, to where he would go to contemplate. 

_And now I'm all alone again_   
_Nowhere to turn, no one to go to_   
_Without a home, without a friend_   
_Without a face to say hello to_   
_And now the night is near, and I can make_   
_Believe he's here._   
_Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping._   
_I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping_   
_The city goes to bed_   
_And I can live inside my head._   
_On my own_   
_Pretending he's beside me._   
_All alone I walk with him till morning_   
_Without him_   
_I feel his arms around me_   
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_   
_And he has found me._   
_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_   
_All the lights are misty in the river_   
_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_   
_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever._   
_And I know it's only in my mind_   
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_   
_And although I know that he is blind_   
_Still I say there's a way for us._   
_I love him_   
_But when the night is over_   
_He is gone, the river's just a river_   
_Without him the world around me changes_   
_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of stangers._   
_I love him_   
_But everyday I'm learning_   
_All my life I've only been pretending_   
_Without me his world will go on turning_   
_A world that's full of happiness that I have_   
_Never known._   
_I love him, I love him._   
_I love him, but only on my own._

* * *

  
Disclaimer: lyrics to "On My Own" are © 1987 Cameron Mackintosh 


	8. The Dark and Stormy Night

* * *

  
Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Eight:**   
**The Dark and Stormy Night**

  
  
  
  


Heavy rain fell as Darkwing Duck started his way home on the Ratcatcher. The wind was strong enough to nearly knock the motorcycle over, but like the little trooper he was, he kept on driving. It had been a successful night of crime fighting: one more villain in jail, one more night that the city would be safe. 

Just as he turned down the direction of the street, he remembered Steelbeak. 

_Maybe I should check in on him_ . . . _Gosalyn will be fine on her own, she's a big girl now_. The mallard turned the Ratcatcher around and drove to the direction of the F.O.W.L Agent Apartment complex. 

When he arrived there, he kept a low profile, knowing that the organization wouldn't take kindly to his trespassing. He parked the motorcycle behind a garage and snuck in through the complex's back entrance. Luckily, no Eggmen were around to give him trouble and he avoided the surveillance cameras like the plague. 

Sneaking past a sleeping guard, Darkwing made his way to Steelbeak's apartment. He held onto a small gift box of English Feather cologne, purchased for a "feel better soon" gesture. He knocked a few times, stepped back and cleared his throat. 

"Steelbeak?" Darkwing asked quietly, keeping an eye out for troublemakers. He waited for a moment before calling his codename a second time. When there was no answer, he left. He assumed the rooster was asleep, and didn't want to disturb him. 

Down by the bay, Steelbeak sat atop a large boulder, blankly looking over the city's horizon. He resembled a massive gargoyle in his hunched, unmoving posture. He was unfazed by the waves that literally smacked him in the face and merely propped his legs up against his chest. He had already been soaked to the skin, what harm could a little more water do? He slightly shivered from the cold rain, trying to ignore the rain's incessant patter on his beak. 

_ What am I to do . . . ?_

While Steelbeak looked like the saddest, loneliest rooster in the world, looks were deceiving. Thoughts of murder crept into his mind. _All it would take is a snap of 'er neck, and Bushroot would be mine again! Bushroot's much too good fer 'er. Dat witch is nothin' but trouble. Maybe I'll get a little revenge in, and kill dat betrayin' plant duck. No one will stop me, not even Darkwing Duck._

Steelbeak had crashed onto a train wreck of thought, not knowing which emotion he should feel. All at once he felt desire to be loved again, to have someone there to confide in with, yet felt hatred for everything and everyone in the world. If only he could create some nuclear weapon to destroy everyone in the world but him. 

The sound of the Ratcatcher came into hearing range, causing Steelbeak to snap out of his deranged state of mind. Looking toward the direction of where the sound came from, he was (for once) not entirely unhappy to hear it. At the drop of a hat, his previous thoughts of murdering mayhem had seemingly disintegrated. _Maybe I should give Darkwing a chance to see if 'e kin fill dat void dat Bushroot left . . . 'E seems so eager about it, maybe, jus' maybe . . ._

Just before Darkwing crossed the Audubon Bay, he spotted Steelbeak. 

"Just what is he doing out in this weather?!" He thought out loud as he pulled over to park the Ratcatcher. With careful footing he made his way down to the bay's edge. _Maybe the rooster's more insane than I thought._

Quickly, Darkwing took off his cape and draped it around the rooster's massive shoulders. 

"T'anks . . . " The FOWL agent muttered, taking one corner of the cape to wipe the rainwater from his beak. 

"Anytime." 

"What made youse come all de way out 'ere, anyway?" Steelbeak prodded. "Don'tcha 'ave us F.O.W.L fiends ta lock up? Aren't de Fearsome Five up ta somet'ing tonight? I t'ink Wednesday's de night dey usually do deir robberies an' whatnot. Or is dat Tuesday?" 

"Mondays, Steelbeak," Darkwing corrected him with a smirk. "I did my crime fighting for tonight. Arrested Tuskerninni, Ammonia Pine . . . " He droned. 

"Eeeuck!" Steelbeak shuddered at the mention of the obsessive compulsive hen. "Fer once, I'll say I pity youse!" 

"Why you out in this kind of weather, anyway?" Darkwing asked with genuine concern. 

Steelbeak casually shrugged, handing the soaked cape back. "I . . . I needed some time to t'ink on my own. So I came down 'ere." 

"Couldn't you do that at your place?" Darkwing asked as he wrung out the cape, placing it in the sidecar's compartment. 

"Eh, yeah, but . . . Dis is my choice spot fer it," replied Steelbeak in a mumble. He stood up and flicked some grit off his jacket. 

"I guess I gotta get goin', gotta get a change o' clothes. I'm soaked to de bone!" 

"Not a bad idea!" remarked Darkwing. "I'll take you there if that's all right with you." 

Steelbeak had no qualms with his offering. His place was within walking distance, but the rain had made him miserable and the quicker he got home and dried off, the better. In addition, he could do with a little companionship. 

"Fine by me." 

With a nod, Darkwing lead Steelbeak back up to the bridge and gestured him to sit in the side car. As he got in, he hopped on and drove toward the downtown core. 

"Youse came back . . . " 

"You're surprised at this? I told you I wouldn't be gone for too long!" He arrogantly proclaimed, swerving a bad driver. "Darkwing Duck does not like to fall behind on his promises!" 

As they passed Bushroot's greenhouse, Steelbeak took one long glance at it. _Goodbye, Bushroot, we's 'ad fun. Maybe, one day, we's kin at least be friends. Maybe, jus' maybe. _ "One day . . . One day, we'll be together again. Some'ow." 

"Old memories die hard, don't they?" Never before had Darkwing seen those beautiful, silver eyes so full of hope. This was a good sign; life was finally beginning to treat him reasonably well. He was willing to make it even more fulfilling; 

_ Dat dey do, Darkwing . . ._

As the Ratcatcher pulled up alongside the apartment complex, Steelbeak eyed Darkwing in a particularly alluring manner. 

"Want to come up?" 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert are © Disney. 


	9. Under the Stars

* * *

Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  
  


**Chapter Nine:**   
**Under the Stars**

  
  
  
  


Disguised as an Eggman, Darkwing Duck followed Steelbeak into his apartment. As he got in, he sat on a red leather couch and took off the egg-shaped helmet. He felt slightly apprehensive, not having been in a relationship with another male. He was also worried that Steelbeak might manipulate him into a trap, in spite of helping him through rough times. Then there was the chance that FOWL would hear about this unusual bond, and "take care" of both avians. 

To Darkwing, however, this bond was worth all the risks. 

Steelbeak picked up on his uneasiness and frowned. _Man is 'e uneasy. Dis is so unlike 'em._ "What's de matter, youse don't trust me or somet'ing?" 

"Ehhh . . . It's not that. Really!" Darkwing replied with a nervous edge, tugging at the collar of the yellow suit. "It's just that, well . . . I've never really, um . . . " 

_ Am I bein' too forward?_ He backed away a bit from the mallard, giving him space. He couldn't help but to feel guilty. 

"If I'm makin' youse uncomfortable -- " 

Darkwing slipped out of the Eggman uniform and handed it to Steelbeak. Not wanting him to continue to feel bad, he shrugged off his nervousness. 

"Nah, just . . . I get like this when the crime rate's slow, can't help but to feel someone's planning someone big. You know, the calm before the storm?" 

With a nod, Steelbeak headed to his bedroom. Neglecting to leave the door closed, he removed his white jacket and placed it on a coatrack to dry. Spotting Darkwing Duck in the corner of his eye, he casually took off his red undershirt with the style of a stripper. _Might as well put on a little show now dat I've got an audience. Heh, heh, heh . . ._

"Erm, sorry . . . !" Darkwing grinned apologetically, sidestepping back into the hallway. "Didn't mean to intrude!" 

Steelbeak tossed his shirt in the laundry basket and sat on his bed, patting a spot beside him. "Nahhh it's okay. I just 'ope I didn't distoib ya too much seein' me topless!" He cheerfully added with a playful wink. 

"Nah, I've seen _much_ worse stuff in my life!" He laughed, lying down on his back. "A giant chicken breast isn't too bad!" 

"My chicken breast dat big?" Steelbeak smiled at this and looked down at the mallard. He tilted his head to one side, looking down at the resting mallard. "I know dere's somet'ing's troublin' yas, I jus' know it. Youse kin tell ol' Steels what it is!" 

"Yeah, I guess there is something that's bothering me, " he murmured, looking up at the skylight with his arms folded up behind his head. "You see, I've never . . . Loved a man the way I would love a woman. If that makes any sense. " 

"Makes poifect sense," Steelbeak replied, lying down next to Darkwing. "Youse see . . . It's somet'ing new yas discover about yerself." He became silent as he looked up at the stars, then spoke up again with cynicism in his voice. 

"Dere ain't nothin' wrong wit' it!" He snarled, snapping his jaws at the sky as it to bite the Higher Powers that might be up there. "Love is love, although some religious groups would say otherwise." 

"Very well put, Steelbeak. This relationship might have its obstacles, but I won't let anything stop it! Not the church, not F.O.W.L! Nobody!" Darkwing replied with determination. 

"Ya know, it's kinda cute when ya get all detoimened like dat," Steelbeak chuckled, lightly elbowing him in the ribs. "Seriously, t'ough, I admire youse wantin' to keep dis relationship alive. Not too many people would take de risks." 

Darkwing nodded once, and became curious at Steelbeak's negativity against religion. _ Should I ask, or not?_ "So . . . I take it you're not a churchgoer? Heh, not that I expect villains to be churchgoers - - " 

"He never 'ad time fer me, so I never gave 'im any time," Steelbeak growled, his voice filled with such intensity that it sent a chill down Darkwing's spine. "If 'e really cared fer me, 'e would've found some way to stop my mom from treatin' me like trash, and deforming me in dis way. Besides, religion in gen'ral just bores me. I 'ave better t'ings ta spend my time den to sit in some stuffy church." 

Hearing the anger in his voice, Darkwing regretted even speaking up about it. He touched Steelbeak's arm and grimaced painfully. He wished he was a crimefighter when he was growing up with the rooster. Perhaps he could've stopped the abuse, and helped guide him into a better life. _If only I was there to help._

"Sorry I mentioned it . . ." Darkwing whispered, a slight catch to his voice. "I just wish I could've done something." 

Steelbeak gently but firmly took hold of Darkwing's hand. "What was done, was done. Ya can't go back and change what 'append. I wish I could, but I can't." 

"Do you suppose . . . It's possible for people to change, and like or even love each other, in spite of how they felt about each other in the past?" Darkwing asked, feeling a bit silly for asking. 

Steelbeak spent a moment thinking this over, releasing his grip on the duck's hand. "I 'aven't t'ought much of it, but I suppose so. I guess it all depends on what de other person does to ya to make ya like 'em." 

_That's what I was waiting to hear. _Darkwing remained silent, not wanting to interrupt Steelbeak should he have more to say. He stared briefly at the rooster's steel beak, wondering what it would feel to have such a contraption. 

_ Imagine what it must be, to hide your past from the world. A modern Phantom of The Opera. _With a shudder, he looked away. He had seen Steelbeak sans his "mask" and couldn't imagine how bad his natural beak would look now. 

Steelbeak cupped a hand under the duck's bill, forcing him to look into his intelligent eyes. "If dat person opens deir heart and soul to 'onestly 'elp dem and put deir differences aside, den de answer is yes." 

Normally Darkwing found making eye contact with the rooster to be unnerving, but this time it was a comfort. "Even if that someone was a pain in the tail feathers, got in the way of everything, stopped you from doing your job?" 

Steelbeak nodded slowly, and gave him a light nuzzle with his beak. He made no attempt to pull away when Darkwing touched it. _'E's not gonna tear it off, I got nothin' ta worry._

"Consider yerself lucky if youse kin do dat!" Steelbeak smirked, kissing the tips of his fingers. He sat up to take off his pants and tossed them by the heat vent on the floor. He crossed his arms and gave Darkwing a playful scowl as he chuckled at his chicken drumstick boxers. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Yer jus' jealous dat I got de last one on da rack, aren'cha?" He teased, flopping back down. He shut his eyes and "purred" lightly as Darkwing massaged one of his feet. Sometimes having a crimefighter around wasn't always so bad. 

"Oh, horribly jealous! I just can't contain in!" Darkwing replied in mock jealousy. Taking Steelbeak by surprise, he ran a finger down the rooster's inner thigh and got a swift kick to the head. The impact was hard enough to send him flying off the bed. 

"Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaimed while still on the ground, rubbing his forehead. He had felt like he had been kicked in the head by a horse. "You could've given me a concussion with that kick!" He was in the mood for a little action tonight, and quickly though of an idea that would trick the rooster into it. 

With an apologetic grin, Steelbeak stuck his head over the foot of the bed to look down at his partner. Just by the look of his face, he knew he was less than pleased with him at the moment. "Sorry 'bout dat! I shouldda warned yas I'm a bit touch-sensitive dere!"   
  
"Hmf . . . " Darkwing grunted, getting up and straightening out his clothes. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking as serious as possible to make Steelbeak think he was mad with him. "Apology not accepted! A kick like that could've caused serious brain damage! I should have you arrested for that!" 

Having fallen for Darkwing's act, his iron jaw dropped in surprise. "It was an accident! Honestly!" He pleaded, dreading the thought of being tossed into jail among the other criminals. "Fer once I didn't mean ta bash yer 'ead in!" 

"Oh didn't you?" Asked Darkwing, taking out a pair of handcuffs. 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert are © Disney. 


	10. The Close Call

* * *

Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Ten:**   
**The Close Call**

  
  
  
  


With Darkwing blocking the door, the only escape route for Steelbeak was the bedroom's balcony, eighty feet from the ground. If the rascally rooster was careful, he could safely climb down, going from balcony to balcony. He had done it before in another apartment before while on a mission, and would do it again. Steelbeak would risk even the possibility of falling to his death to escape from the law. 

_ One moment we's were jus' talkin, well, talkin' and a little more den dat. Now 'e wants me in jail! Make up yer mind already, duck! I'm gonna get away, and youse ain't gonna catch me!_

Quickly, Steelbeak snuck past Darkwing and made his way to the balcony's sliding door. However, he wasn't fast enough and just as he opened it, he was pounced. _ Damn!_

"Going somewhere, you vicious villain?" Darkwing asked with a wry grin. As Steelbeak struggled, he was handcuffed and pulled up onto his feet. For his size he was incredibly strong. 

It was a good thing the security camera had been broken in the F.O.W.L. agent's room. The last Steelbeak wanted was for High Command to see him in this position. _I really no one sees me like dis. Dis is jus' embarrassing._

"Yer arrestin' me for an accident?!" He angrily exclaimed as he was shoved onto the bed, face first. "Dis is ridiculous! Lemme go or I'll break ev'ry bone of yer body!" 

"I've been a crimefighter long enough to know what's an accident and what's not!" Darkwing arrogantly proclaimed, snapping the elastic of Steelbeak's boxers. He held in a chuckle at the rooster's shocked reaction to this, trying to appear as serious as possible. _So far, so good. He's buying it, I'm in charge!_

"All the bad guys need to be punished!" He said matter of factly, getting a bit of an ego trip from bossing the bigger bird around. "Just because you're a little cuter than the others that doesn't give me an excuse to go soft on you!" 

"What about our relationship? Or is dat blown?" Steelbeak asked, managing to flip himself over on this back while trying to get away. His voice was one of genuine worry, for he dreaded the thought of being alone again. 

"Hrm . . . I'll leave that for you to figure out on your own. If I were going to leave you, you think I'd be doing this? I think not! " Darkwing suavely responded, a sly grin appearing on his large bill. Ever sneakily, he slipped a hand through Steelbeak's boxers and sensually stroked his inguinal region. He moved his hand down a little lower, toward the genitals but stopped as Steelbeak suddenly flinched. 

"Sorry!" Darkwing fretted and pulled his hand out from the boxers, hoping he hadn't made Steelbeak uncomfortable. "I think I went a little too far there. I should've asked." 

Steelbeak shrugged this off, not wanting him to worry. He was a little disappointed as a matter of fact that the fondling had came to an abrupt stop. "Nah, wasn't dat, jus' de 'andcuffs. I've never found 'em particularly comfy. T'ink yas kin undo 'em?" 

"Sure, but if you're a bad boy I might have to use them again!" Darkwing said in a teasingly scolding tone, scritching his partner's metal chin with one finger. He helped the rooster roll aside and unlocked the handcuffs, casually tossing them on the floor. When he was done, he went back to business and slipped his hand underneath the boxers. 

"Nice touch . . . " Steelbeak crooned as Darkwing's hand fondled its originally intended target, the sheath that covered the penis. He more than rather liked this intimate attention and the mallard knew it by touch alone. For the moment he rather enjoyed letting the duck be in charge, but how long would it stay that way? 

With a sinister grin, Steelbeak took Darkwing by surprise. He suddenly got up, grabbed the duck by the shoulders and pinned him down on the bed. Standing over the duck on his hands and knees, he had the mallard at his mercy. What looked like criminal intent was all just a play of his authoritative and devious side. 

"Maybe it wasn't such a good t'ing yer youse to un 'andcuff me!" He leered. "Once a bad boy, always a bad boy!" 

"Oh, but of course!" Darkwing replied submissively, playing along with the rooster's dominance. "You have always been one of my biggest challenges, Steelbeak. I couldn't turn my back on for a second. The Fearsome Five could only dream of matching you in wit and style!" 

"Awh, come now!" Steelbeak feigned modesty, getting a bit of an ego trip from the duck's praise. He released his grip on Darkwing's shoulders but remained standing over him. "I'm only doin' my job in makin' yers all de more frustratin'!" 

"You do a good job at that, ya know!" Darkwing smirked, poking him in the chest. "It certainly doesn't help when ya eat my gas guns!" 

Suddenly, the screen of High Command popped on the apartment's Television-Monitor, startling the two love birds. Darkwing Duck dove under the covers, and Steelbeak modestly hid his lower half with a pillow. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" The robust rooster asked with a nervous grin, feeling like a kid who had his hand caught in the cookie jar. 

"The question is, what are _you _up to?" The middle figure asked with suspicion. "You see, we spotted an Eggman sneak into your place and noticed he never came back out. Normally they stay in their own complex. Is everything alright over there or are you hiding something from us?" 

_ Oh crap, dey're gonna find out. _ Quickly, Steelbeak came up with a good explanation. "Oh, him? Dat was Charlie. Fell off de balcony, again. I only called 'em in to discuss last week's mission, an' when 'e went to leave 'e tried committing suicide again." 

"I see . . . " The High Commander growled, not believing what he was told. The figure to the left whispered something to him, and he narrowed his eyes into slits. 

"We'll speak with you again tomorrow evening. Goodnight." 

Steelbeak sighed with relief as the screen dimmed out and shut off. As the masked mallard peeked his head out of the blankets, he hugged him as if he were a teddy bear. He dreaded the thought of what tomorrow may bring, and became paranoid that someone had found out about his relationship with F.O.W.L's enemy. Until he found out for sure, he would have to remain calm. 

"You're a good cuddler but . . . Dipwing needs to breathe!" Darkwing gasped for air and then relaxed when the hug was loosened at his request. 

"What was that High Command nonsense all about?" 

"What I'd call a close call, babe," Steelbeak replied with a yawn, placing his beak above Darkwing's in an affectionate nuzzle. "Dont'cha worry yer little feath'ry 'ead over it. I'm sure it's nothin' really bad, jus' some business I gotta attend to." 

With the rooster still keeping hold of him up against his barrel chest, Darkwing returned the nuzzle. He felt safe in those big, muscular arms and laid down with Steelbeak underneath the expensive silk bed sheets. In just a short while the two were asleep all cuddled up together, looking as adorably innocent as can be. 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert are © Disney. 


	11. Morning Torture

* * *

  
Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter Eleven:**   
**The Morning Torture**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


By next morning, Darkwing Duck awoke to find himself curled up atop of Steelbeak's warm upper torso. The rooster's densely feathered chest proved to be an excellent pillow, far better than any that could be brought in a store. He was still embraced in his mate's muscular arms, and was as comfortable as he appeared. 

_ That was one of the best nights I've ever had, certainly one of the most intimate ones._

"Hey, ya big lug . . . ?" Darkwing whispered, feeling a pang of hunger hit his stomach. "I need to get out and have some breakfast. I don't know about you but I'm starved! Think you could let go of me just for a little while?" 

The only response he got back from him was a contented groan. _The lazy bum's_ _holding me too tight, this guy would sleep right through an earthquake! I've got to figure out another way to set myself free. Splash water in his face? Nope, too Liquidator. Awakening him by turning on the alarm clock? Too run of the mill. Air horn? Too loud!_

_ Wait, I've got it! _With a devious smile, Darkwing snaked a hand over to Steelbeak's belly and successfully awoke him with a good tickling. 

"Eeep! No, not da belly!" Steelbeak pleaded, laughing helplessly and letting him go. "I t'ought crime fighters were good guys! Dis is evil!" 

"Surprise, surprise! I gotcha now ya ferocious fiend!" Darkwing spoke in a playfully threatening tone, intensifying the torture. At first he had planned it only as a way to wake him up, but decided the crook needed to be punished for all the crimes he had committed over the years. 

"Sometimes us do-gooders have to think like the villains!" 

Steelbeak curled up in a ball to protect himself but it wasn't enough to stop the mallard from tickling him into submission. His tummy was protected from those sneaky hands, but the same could not be said about his ribs and back. Not to mention, his feet. 

"Who's the ducky?" Darkwing asked with a maniacal edge to his voice, lightly scritching alongside his broad rib cage. He was determined to get the rooster to uncurl from his fetal position. 

"Ehehehe . . . You da ducky!" Steelbeak cried out as one of his feet became the next target. If he tried to get Darkwing back, he would leave himself even more vulnerable. The only option he had left now was to give up resisting the plucky vigilante's tickle attack. 

"Give up, Chickenboy? Or do I have to get dangerous?" Darkwing asked with a wry grin, speaking in the same tone he used while out trying to stop the agent's crime in process. He had found the rooster's begging for mercy to be irresistibly adorable, and tickled him all the more. 

"S-S-Stop . . . " The poor villain stammered, practically in tears. 

"Not until you uncurl yourself," Darkwing said matter of factly. "Until you do, I'll keep up with the tickle attack! This time, with your own feathers!" 

"I surrender!" Steelbeak meekly pleaded, finally uncurling himself from the fetal position. Much to his astonishment, Darkwing finally stopped tickling him. 

Yep, yep, yup . . . Just goes to show you good always triumphs over evil!" Darkwing proudly stated, posing with one foot on his chest. Unexpectedly, he was playfully shoved off the bed and landed head first on the floor. 

"Owch . . . " 

Sitting up to catch his breath, Steelbeak watched the duck's predicament with an amused smirk. "Youse got me good dere, but I'm gonna get back at youse!" 

"You go right ahead!" Darkwing smiled, daring the idea of revenge. "I'll just win again, and tickle you so much I'll make you wet your pants!" 

"Ooooh I'm petrified!" Steelbeak replied in a sultry tone, seductfully laying back down on the bed. He began to think of ways to get even. 

_ Ticklin' 'em back would prolly jus' start a vicious soicle. I don't wanna off 'em. 'Ow about takin' advantage of 'em sexually when 'e least expects it? Poifect! Dat duck's really grown on me now, but life is too short not to 'ave fun._

"Well, I hate to say it but I've got to go," Darkwing told Steelbeak, leaning down and giving him a kiss on his feathery cheek. "I've got to get some food in me and see what the local lunatics are up to, then I have to check on Gosalyn to see how she's doing. Just behave yourself, I'll be back!" 

"Okay . . . . " Steelbeak replied softly, giving him a nudge with his beak to acknowledge the kiss. It then occurred to him that he hadn't flat out told his companion that he really loved him. 

"I know it sounds really kinda cliche, but . . . I really love yas. A villain ain't really supposed to say dis I suppose, but . . . Take care of yerself out dere." 

"I love you too, ya cad!" He replied with a laugh, feeling touched by Steelbeak's sincerity. "Don't worry about me, I can take on anything!" With that, he disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.   



	12. Lets Get Seductive

* * *

  
Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Twelve:**   
**Lets Get Seductive**

  
  
  


Fighting crime hasn't been so slow for Darkwing in ages. The only people he had to deal with on the crisp autumn afternoon was as an attempted jaywalker who turned out to be the notorious Javert. Then there was someone threatening another with a toy gun and a purse snatching thug. Nothing too exciting, no exciting run-ins with Negaduck or fighting off Eggman. 

Nonetheless, after dealing with those lowlifes he still felt like he was on top of the world. The more criminals he had brought to justice, the better. With all that taken care of, Darkwing decided to head on home. He wanted to have lunch, find out what's happening with his daughter and what else that needed to be taken care of. 

"Hi dad!" Gosalyn beamed, waving from an open window as Drake came up to the house. "You wouldn't believe what I just heard!" 

"What might that be?" Worried that she had found out about his relationship with Steelbeak, Drake gulped as he stepped into the house. _How would I ever be able to explain the relationship with her? It's not that she's homophobic, I know how open minded she is of things that make people different. It's just that I'd like to keep it a secret between Steelbeak and me._

"Well, Honker was coming home from work and he saw you going up to Steelbeak's place," she explained, making her father a tuna sandwich. "Was he giving you trouble again? If he is, I'm going to use that rooster's beak as a can opener!" 

"No need, Gos," Drake chuckled, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "You see . . . I've already taken care of him. Didn't give me the least bit of trouble. In fact, he was at my very mercy!" 

"So what happened between you two?" 

_ Quick, Drake, make something up quick. _"Let's just say I caught him with his hand in the cookie jar of crime!" 

"How was the fight?" 

"Fight?" Darkwing scoffed, finishing off the rest of his lunch. "Pah, it was nothing really. A swift Webkick was enough to bring him to his knees! He tried to get away, but I got him!" 

Gosalyn then remembered what Honker had told her of what he had seen. He made no mention of any violence, but did mention the fact that both were far from being confrontational. She reached out and touched her father's hand. 

"Dad . . . You don't have to lie," she said gently, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I have no problem with relationships with people of the same sex. Just why of all people did you fall in love with Steelbeak?" 

"He really needed someone to love," Drake answered, pouring himself a glass of water. "Steelbeak tried giving me a bad name, and when Bushroot found out, he left him." 

"If someone gave me a bad name, I sure wouldn't be quick to fall in love with him!" Gosalyn interrupted.   
  
"Well, Steelbeak admitted it was his fault. It nearly broke my heart to see him upset about it," Darkwing explained. 

"I offered to help him feel what it was like to be loved again, and it snowballed from there. He's a real sweet guy under that tough shell. Cuddly, real suave and stuff." 

_ Sweet!? Cuddly? No way!_ The thought of Steelbeak as being anything more than arrogant and pushy didn't cross Gosalyn's mind. The bad experiences she had with him couldn't make her think of him anything more than a cocky crook. Yet, she didn't want to interfere with her father's relationship and decided to accept it. 

"Just be careful, dad," she said, giving Drake a hug. "If he gives you any trouble, lets cook him up for dinner." 

"No problem!" He laughed, returning the hug. "Fear not, Darkwing Duck will get down to business!" 

By three in the afternoon, the Chief Agent of F.O.W.L had put good use to his criminal mastermind intelligence. His duty was to obtain secret SHUSH files by hacking into their main computer system. As a reward, High Command had decided to double his pay and gave him more time off. Unintentionally, this gave their best agent to strengthen the bond with the organization's enemy. 

Steelbeak was in the mood for a little lovin', and not necessarily in just the form of cuddling. He had a strong desire to make love, and he didn't know how long he could resist it. After hanging up his white jacket, he paced about before finally sitting down on his window side futon. Steelbeak looked out the out the city streets; watching, waiting, for any signs of "his" mallard. 

_ C'mon, duck . . . Where are youse?_

Steelbeak decided that if he couldn't have the real deal at the moment, he would settle for the next best thing. He casually unzipped his fly and slipped his masculine hands through the front of his black pants. From there he tenderly fondled his male organs, letting out a coo from the invigorating pleasure it brought him. _ Niiiice touch, Valentio Roberto Volatili. Youse took some of dat edge off, but fear not, dat's only temporary._

"Big guy up in de sky, damn me now for I have sinned!" He said with glee, glancing out the window and looking up at the clear-blue sky. 

Too absorbed by the masturbation, the rooster was unaware of the puff of blue smoke that was forming behind him. He was just about to reach climax when Darkwing tapped him on the shoulder. 

"GAH!" Not knowing it was his boyfriend, Steelbeak fumbled with his clothing as an attempt to hide what he was doing. 

"Miss me?" Darkwing asked teasingly, curiously looking over Steelbeak's shoulder. "I should have you arrested for concealing such a deadly looking weapon!" 

Grinning sheepishly, Steelbeak pulled his hands out of his pants and zipped up. "Eh . . . Ehehe . . . Yea, Mr. DeNiro's pretty big."   
  
"No need to be shy about it, but I must admit I find it makes you all the more adorable," Darkwing purred, reaching a hand down Steelbeak's red shirt which he forcibly removed. "I think we've become nice and familiar over the past little while. Ready for the next step?" 

"Youse bet I am!" Steelbeak enthusiastically replied, nudging his beak against his partner's. "So, eh, who foist?"   
  
"Who's the one who owns the night?" Darkwing asked with playful arrogance, leading his lover to the bedroom. 

_ Lets get seductive!_

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert are © Disney. 


	13. Forgiveness

* * *

  
Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Thirteen:**   
**Forgiveness**

  
  
  
  


Steelbeak watched on with the innocence of a child as Darkwing stripped. The expression on his face was like that of a toddler's who had first seen their parents naked. He saw that his partner seemed to lack any sort of genitalia, and developed an odd sort of curiosity about it. _So dat's why 'e can go around pantless and not get arrested fer it! Jus' were does 'e 'old it?_

"So, were d'ya keep yer lance o' love?" He inquisitively blurted out, laying down on top of the satin bed cover. 

"My what?!" Darkwing exclaimed, looking very confused at the obscure question. The only piece of clothing he now wore was his trademark purple mask, leaving the rest of what he wore in a heap on the floor. 

"Ya know, yer one-eyed wondah! Surely ya got one somewhere, or don'tcha?" Steelbeak was amused by his boyfriend's cluelessness, and tossed his pants at his direction. 

Darkwing caught the black pants and placed them on the heap with the other articles of clothing. "I don't quite get what you're talking about . . . " 

"Ya know, yer wazoo! Yer rod of love! If yer not up on de slang, yer penis!" Steelbeak answered with a wry grin, pulling his boxers off. 

"Ya gotta catch up on yer slang, babe!" 

"Oh, that . . . " Darkwing answered sheepishly, getting into the bed. "Oh he's there . . . Somewhere. See if you can get him to come out of hiding. There's only one catch!" 

"Aaand what might dat be?" Steelbeak asked suavely, giving him a curious poke. "Just name yer price, and I'm up fer de game." 

"If you fail to get me into the mood, I'll have not only tickle you until you plead for mercy, but I'll throw you in jail for it!" Darkwing warned, lightly ruffling a few feathers on the rooster's chest. For emphasis, he grabbed hold of his wattles, pulled and snapped them back. 

"So, give me your best performance tonight and maybe, just maybe I'll go easy on you." 

"Ow!" Steelbeak whined, rubbing them slightly to get the smartness out. With a gulp, he saluted Darkwing. 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Well, get on with it! Hop on!" Darkwing smirked, lying down on his stomach with his rear facing his lover. 

"Got it . . . " Steelbeak obeyed, straddling Darkwing between his knees. Ever smoothly, he started the initial penetration. It had been quite some time since he's had sex of any sort, but he hadn't gone rusty. The sensation he had felt as his penis slid out from it's lightly feathered sheath and into Darkwing's body had caused him to emit a deep growl of contentment. 

"Now, how was dat? I gotta tell ya, hon, I rather like dis rompin' in de bed sheets . . . " Steelbeak rumbled, all traces of his laid-back passiveness gone and replaced with his more characteristic aggressiveness. 

"Hmmm . . . This isn't bad for a start!" Darkwing moaned, feeling the power of the thrust that came after the first act of intercourse. 

"I betcha didn't expect dat, eh?" Steelbeak asked, rubbing his head up against the mallard's in a display of what was seemingly innocent affection. 

"What are you in another life, a puppy?" Darkwing laughed as nuzzling turned to a licking, then to a subtle nibbling. The rooster's warm breath and cold metal hit the duck's nerves like an electric shock. It was an instant turn on; soon he felt a slight tingling sensation to his groin. 

"More like a hyena!" Steelbeak laughed, intensifying the nibbling into a light bite. He took care not to use his full jaw power. 

"Nice job, Steelbeak . . . " Darkwing crooned, shutting his eyes as he felt himself develop an erection at the same time his partner did. His penis uncoiled from inside, and out through a small opening. "I don't think I'll need to tickle torture you. " 

"Yeah, I'm still an old pro!" Steelbeak puffed his chest out with pride, rolling the mallard over. "So, does Mr. DeNiro live up ta yer terror that flaps?" 

"You can say so," Darkwing leaning his head back as he felt Steelbeak withdrawal. "So, are you finished with me yet, or . . ." 

"Yep, all done!" 

Steelbeak had lied. Just as it looked like was finished with the duck, he decided gave him a surprise. He took one look at Darkwing's exposed, erected organ, and decided to take a chomp on it. Having already been previously roused with masturbation, his aggression had heightened and he bit down hard. His back teeth pinched the tender skin, causing the duck to yell out in pain. 

"You . . . Lying bastard . . . " He seethed, cringing at the bite. He was too afraid to look down at his crotch in fear something important was missing. _ I hope he didn't bite it off, because that's sure what it felt like!_

"I'm s-sorry . . . I got a little carried away!" Steelbeak stammered nervously, for at once worried that he had hurt the crime fighter. A quick look at it revealed some bruising, but no bleeding. 

"You didn't chomp it off, did you?" Darkwing asked irritably, grabbing his boyfriend by the scruff of the neck.   
  
"Because if you did . . . " 

"Nah, it's all dere, just bruised it!" Steelbeak cheerily replied, giving it another look over. "When I get in de mood I sometimes can't control myself. I kin be a real horny ol' bugger." 

"Well thanks for stating the obvious!" Darkwing relaxed slightly, feeling the painful throb die down. As he moved, however, the pain came back and he winced again. It had killed his mood for a more sexual evening, and he retaliated by striking Steelbeak in the face. 

The mallard's sudden anger stunned the other bird, and seeing this, Darkwing immediately became apologetic. He reached out and hugged Steelbeak, soothingly stroking the feathers on the nape of his neck. 

"I'm so sorry, Steelbeak . . . " 

"Do youse still love me?" Steelbeak asked, wrought with worry and guilt. "I've forgiven youse, it was my fault, really. I shouldn't have bitten yer wingwang." 

"Of course I still love you!" Darkwing answered, tightening the hug. "So ya got a little mouthy, don't worry about it." 

"Glad to hear it . . . " His worry over, Steelbeak smiled and wrapped his arms around the duck. "Next time I'll remember not ta bite off more den I can chew." 

"Not a bad idea, that!" Darkwing laughed, melting into the embrace. 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert are © Disney. 


	14. The Unmasking

* * *

Birds of A Feather 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter Fourteen:**   
**The Unmasking**

  
  
  
  
  


Darkwing slid his cobby body over Steelbeak's back, grabbing a handful of his partner's silken feathers. He squeezed them between his fingers, dreading the thought of High Command finding out about the forbidden love. Homosexual relationships with non-supporters of F.O.W.L was against the book, and anyone caught having one faced an uncertain future. 

"What'cha doing up dere?" Steelbeak asked with a playful grin, not taking any notice of Darkwing's worry. For a rare moment in his life, he was without a care in the world and was almost ridiculously optimistic. Yet, his mate's forced happiness did not go unnoticed with him and he decided to do a little inquiring. 

The mallard blankly looking at the bedroom door, absentmindedly flipping back his boyfriend's large red comb. "Wondering what would become of us if High Command finds out about our relationship. I would hate for anything bad to happen to you if they found you've been sleeping with the enemy." 

"Hey, love woiks in mysterious ways!"Naturally confident, Steelbeak had no concern over this. He figured that even if High Command found out, he could always spend time with his pal in a secret location. There were his favorite hideouts, some that even his superiors didn't know about. 

Teetering on the edge of pessimism, Darkwing heaved a sigh. "That might be true, but your bosses aren't exactly the most acceptable people." 

"Hey, what dey don't know won't hoit! Trust me on dat one." 

Relieved by this, Darkwing settled back down and rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders. Grinning with malice, he grabbed Steelbeak by the crotch. 

"You sure about that, 'Beak?" He asked in a questionable manner, slowly twisting the sensitive reproductive organs. 

"Talk about cruel an unusual punishment!" Steelbeak crowed, taken aback by the aggressive foreplay. 

"By the count of five, I want an answer! " Darkwing said deviously, tightening the twisting grip. "One . . . Two . . . Three . . ." 

"Nah, really! I'm positive, babe! Ya gotta stop worryin' yerself silly!" Steelbeak replied with a nervous chuckle. 

Just as he said that, the bringer of bad tidings -- Javert -- peeked through a crack in the sliding door curtains. He pulled out a small digital camera, snapped a picture, and waited around to see if he could get more shots. _Oooh what do we have here? Sleeping with enemies is no way to keep up your image, Rooster. Shame on you!_

"If you say so . . . " Unaware of the no-good spy, Darkwing decided to let go of the gonads. He had felt the pain in his groin die down, and was up for a little more romantic action. Shifting his position, he firmly straddled Steelbeak's waist between his short legs. 

"Now, ready for a little fun?" 

Steelbeak happily submitted to the duck's desire, shutting his eyes with a cheeky grin. He especially enjoyed what came afterwards -- the feeling he received from the penetration aroused him so much that it had made his hackles rise. 

_ Can an opportunity to blackmail get any better? _ Javert snapped three more pictures. His lithe body was tense as he focused his silver eyes on the two lovemaking avians. He was more than ready to leave should the two find about his presence. With no guns on hand and knowing his rooster's strength, he would be next to defenseless against an attack. 

In any case -- Javert would make his report to High Command. Even if he was caught spying, he still had the photographic proof. 

"It's a good thing you only nipped my flapping terror!" Darkwing murmured, swinging his hips forward to give his lover a more powerful thrust. 

"I couldn't ask fer any better lovin' . . . " A growling purr erupted from Steelbeak's chest -- he had reached climax and felt like he was on cloud nine. "I gotta tell yas, as much as I loved Bushroot, yer a little more fun in de bed!" 

"Well, I can imagine the splinters!" Darkwing chuckled, giving Steelbeak one last thrust before withdrawing. 

"Eh, dose weren't so bad, till I got one stuck up in my bum!" Steelbeak laughed, slowly rolling over onto his side. 

"Ow . . . " Darkwing cringed, getting a rather painful mental image. He sat up on the bed, letting his penis coil back into his body. 

"Eh, it wasn't too bad . . . " Steelbeak shrugged, lying his head down into his lap. "Mind if I ask ya somet'ing kinda dumb?" 

"Go right ahead," Darkwing nodded, gently stoking his boyfriend's face. "I've heard a lot of dumb things in my life. I can't imagine I'd hear anything stupid coming from you. Ludicrous, maybe, but not stupid." 

"Well . . . What would youse look like wit'out yer mask on?" Steelbeak asked, his eyes lit up with inquisitiveness. 

_Should I, or shouldn't I?_ Silently, Darkwing removed the purple cloth that was tied to the back of his head. Underneath the mask was furrowed forehead, and a very light scar just above his right eyebrow from one of his crime fighting expeditions. Nothing too shocking, nothing too ugly or grotesque as his companion expected. 

It had been hard to do this, for even if he loved Steelbeak, he felt uneasy about removing a piece of his secret identity. 

"There, nothing too special underneath that. What about you?" He had indeed seen the rooster without the metal beak before, but that was back when he was a child. 

Steelbeak broke his eye contact, looking across the room. One part of him wanted him to show what was underneath that iron mask, but another part of him wanted to keep hiding underneath it. "Ya don't really wanna know." 

"If you don't want to, that's fine with me, it's very understandable," Darkwing whispered, bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

_Well, if Darkwing showed 'imself off sans mask, den I guess it's appropriate to do de same._ _Call me a copyboid, but 'ere goes nothing. _ Timidly, he reached a hand to his face and in one swift move, he tore off the metal covering. Underneath were the grotesque remnants of what was once a natural beak. He tightly shut his eyes, anticipating a look of disgust from the duck. What hadn't crumbled away was crudely stitched together. 

The rooster's lover was indeed shocked, but far from disgusted. Darkwing touched the edge of the deformed jaws, taking care not to hurt him. Slowly, Steelbeak opened his eyes, relaxed.   
  
"I've seen much worse, you know," the mallard said softly, smiling to reassure the acceptance of his partner's true appearance. 

"With or without that namesake contraption, you're still beautiful." 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert and a few minor chars' are © Disney. 


	15. The Trap

Birds of A Feather   
  
  
  


**Chapter Fifteen:**   
**The Trap**

  
  
  
  


By next morning, Steelbeak and Darkwing had gone off on their separate ways to do their daily deeds. The brief separation failed to ruffle their feathers, for they knew at the end of the day, they would be together again. Neither considered it a drawback to the relationship. After all, the saying of "absence made their hearts grow fonder" proved true. 

Due to a staff cutback, the rooster's break was unfortunately cut short. Yet, duty was duty. If he was to stay with F.O.W.L, he would have to do exactly as they told him to, even if he didn't like it. 

The villain's day started off like any other, but little did he realize it would end that way. After a quick breakfast, he drove his black Jaguar to F.O.W.L Headquarters. From there, in an elegant, marble floored waiting room, he would be given a daily assignment. These ranged from jobs that could be done in St. Canard, or missions to exotic destinations throughout the world. 

"Another day, another crime ta commit!" Steelbeak said suavely, sauntering in and arrogantly looking down at his associates. He watched with a devilish smirk as an Eggwoman came in through the redwood door, carrying an armful of magazines. 

"I'll take dat, toots!" He said suavely, snatching the latest issue of _Villains Illustrated_ before it was even set down on the table before him. On the cover was a particularly proud looking Negaduck, holding two impressive hand guns and aiming them at the photographer. 

Sitting behind a round reception center was a blonde she-duck of about fifty. She was busily chatting on the phone while reading a harlequin romance novel. Slowly, she lifted her head up from the book and glanced at the waiting rooster. 

"High Command wishes to see you now . . . " She said in a monotone fashion, putting the phone back down on the receiver. 

_Well, well, well, let's what's in it fer me today!_ Puffing his chest out with confidence, Steelbeak walked out of the waiting room and sauntered down a narrow hallway. He made a turn to the left, and stood before a retina scanning device. When the machine recognized the F.O.W.L agent, a huge silver door slid open and Steelbeak, his mind filled with pride, stepped in. 

Behind the door was ominously dark High Command Chamber. The entire room was filled with electronic equipment, ranging from computers to homing devices and everything in between. The ceiling was curiously dome-like in shape, with security cameras trained on anyone who stepped foot inside the place. Toward the back of the room was a large screen, displaying the sinister shadows of High Command. 

Only the most elite of the F.O.W.L agents were allowed here, and it gave Steelbeak a sense of empowerment to just walk through that sliding door. 

"Agent Steelbeak . . . " Hissed the middle figure, looking down at the proud looking rooster. "Javert has told me there is a security breech in our facility. There is reason to believe that this intruder is none other than Darkwing Duck. He had recently shown interest in trying to shut us down. We request you to go down and take care of the mallard matter immediately." 

"Soitenly!" Steelbeak eagerly saluted, not letting his love for the enemy show. It then sprang to his mind that this sort of thing was given to the lesser agents, and he pouted, crossing his arms like a child who didn't get his way. 

"Hey . . . Jus' a sec . . . I don't get dese kinda jobs!" 

"Do you wish to keep your posh apartment, your payroll, your health insurance AND your life?" Snarled the figure to the left. 

Taken aback by their anger, Steelbeak gulped and stepped back. "Er . . . Uh, yes! It's jus' dat, well, can't de Eggmen do it? Can't yas just send me out on one of dose woild domination trips?" 

"Remember our cutbacks . . . " Reminded the center figure, her eyes cutting through his soul. "Now, get out there, look for the intruder, and _kill_ them!" 

"Yes sir -- er -- ma'am!" Steelbeak saluted again, marching out through the chamber. "I'll take care o' dat inconvenient intruder, don'tcha worry!" 

***** 

While Steelbeak was busily searching the F.O.W.L premises, Darkwing Duck was within moments of stopping a crime in action. He had caught sight of Negaduck terrorizing a busload of elderly citizens, and the skinny dogface driver was cowering in his chair. No one appeared to be injured from what he could see -- he had arrived in just the nick of time. 

"My patience runs as short as my temper. Hand over the money, or your life!" Negaduck growled, pushing a shotgun against the driver's head. 

"Y-Yes, N-Negaduck!" The dogface stammered, handing over his pocket to the demanding duck. "Take what you want, don't hurt me or my passengers!" 

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Negaduck laughed maniacally, snatching the wallet and pushing open one of the bus' door. Negaduck's pride was short lived, for just as he stepped off the bus, Darkwing tackled him to the pavement and handcuffed him. 

"Rrragh! Can't I spit without you sneaking up on me like that?!" Negaduck spat, trying to struggle away from the crimefighter. 

"Nope," Darkwing said with a casual shrug, dragging him up onto his feet. "Spitting on sidewalks is illegal in downtown St. Canard, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week." 

"Trust you to know that . . . " Negaduck groaned at Darkwing's useless piece of trivia for the day. He tried to trip his arch rival when he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and shoved into the back of a police officer's patrol vehicle. 

"I will get you for that . . . " He growled at the officer as he was carted off to jail. He looked out at the window, silently cursing the smug mallard. 

"I'll get you, and your little ducky vigilante pal too!" 

Not surprisingly, Darkwing's heroic deed had attracted quite a bit of attention. He posed for the camera, taking care to look as dashing and suave as ever. 

"Yep, yep, yup, another villain vanquished, another safe day for our citizens!" He arrogantly told a reporter, readjusting his fedora. 

When the news crew went away, Darkwing Duck was back on duty. He knew that somewhere another villain was causing trouble, and he was going to do whatever it took to stop it. 

**** 

At F.O.W.L Headquarters, Steelbeak entered the Weapon Holding room. He had thought that perhaps the intruder had intent on stealing the latest in weaponry, a laser gun. Yet, nothing had been taken or tampered with. 

_Hrm, what else may dis person be 'ere for? I knew Darkwing was tryin' fer years to shut dis place down before all de other authorities did, I wouldn't put it past 'em to try dat. Yet, knowin' 'ow important dis place is to me, would 'e really try now? _ He paced around for a moment, trying to think of a better way to investigate the whole matter. Snapping his fingers, Steelbeak came out of Weapon Holding and headed straight for a door marked 'Security'. 

"Agent Steelbeak 'ere . . . " He said, knocking once on the door. When it was opened, he looked over at a fad bulldog who was reading through a naughty magazine. The dog seemed to be of lower intelligence, someone that could easily be fooled. 

"Simon! Been so long', 'asn't it?" He asked in a friendly manner. When the dog failed to recognize him, he cleared his throat and pulled out two hundred dollars from his jacket. 

"Youse wouldn't 'appen to know 'bout an intruder now, would'ja? If yas do, I'll pay youse more den what de bigshots 'ere do . . ." Steelbeak told him conspiring, showing him the money. 

Upon seeing the money, Simon practically drooled. His job was to watch what was going on the security cameras, and to report anything out of the ordinary. He was paid less than a janitor, and he leapt at the chance for doing something for a little more cash. 

"Why, yes I have!" He beamed, remembering that he did in fact see someone suspicious sneak about. "Just five minutes ago, as a matter of fact!" 

"Great!" Steelbeak exclaimed, adding another hundred dollars to what he already had. "T'ink yas can take me to were yas seen 'em?" 

With a nod, Simon got up off the chair and waddled towards an empty room across the hallway. He pointed to an trapdoor and opened it. The rooster hovered around him, his eyes gleaming with anticipation of more praise from High Command. 

"I saw 'em sneak in here, the only way out besides the door is through here," he said rather gruffly. "Gotta warn you, the last piece of the ladder's missin'. Didn't realize I was so dang heavy . . ." 

Without saying another word, Steelbeak clambered down the ladder, taking care of the missing steps. He looked in disgust as his feet landed on a damp dirt floor, hearing the bones of a long-dead rat crunch under his weight. 

"Of all de places fer dat t'ing to die . . . " Steelbeak groaned, removing a pice of bone embedded into the bottom of his shoe. He began to explore the dark tunnel containing a twisted maze of pipes, forgotten wooden crates and other odds and ends. If he had a sense of smell he would've passed out long ago, for a corpse was left to rot down in the labyrinth. 

Something ahead of him caught his eye. It was the silhouette of a duck tied to a chair, and the shape of it's head was very similar to Darkwing's. He knew Javert had a similar face, but the figure's legs were much too short to be his. He had heard from a agent in the hallway that Negaduck was in police custody, so he didn't think this captured canard was him. 

"Darkwing, is dat youse?" He asked softly, and in concern. As he approached, he banged his head into a low-fitted pipe and he cursed for a moment in Italiano. 

A muffled groan was heard from the silhouette, and it was then that it became apparent to him that the duck's bill had been shut. Rubbing his sore forehead, he slowly approached the figure. 

"It's okay, Darkwing, I've come 'ere to help youse . . . " He said once more, in the same soft, comforting tone. As took once step further, and was smacked across the back of his head with a crowbar. The impact was hard enough to send him falling to the floor, face first in the grimey floor. Feeling intensely dizzy, he felt too weak to fight back. 

"You didn't think you could get away with your little secret now, did you?" Javert tauntingly asked, coming out of the shadows and brandishing his crowbar. He placed a boot on the rooster's back as Simon trudged over, tying his feet together with a length of rope. 

"I'm smarter than I look, fool!" The bulldog growled, roughly seizing Steelbeak's arms and tying them behind his back with a chain. When he was done that, he injected a tranquilizer into his thigh. 

"If High Command's not proud with me to begin with, wait to zey seen what I have caught on camera!" Javert sneered, helping his canine companion drag the heavy rooster up a set of winding stairs. "Zen, my favorite rooster, your job and your head will belong to me!" 

"And I'll have a more decent job . . . " Simon added, holding the rooster by the scruff of his neck. "Like . . . A mechanic!" 

Drifting in and out of conscious, Steelbeak used his last reserves of strength to snap his jaws at Simon. "I'll kill youse both . . . " 

What an ironic situation this event had turned out to be! The rooster, so adept at manipulating others and tricking them, had fallen for a trap. The captured "duck" turned out to be nothing more than just a dummy. 

Return to Main Page Back to Roaming Tigress' Library Return to Writings 

Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert and a few minor chars' are © Disney. 


	16. The Rescue

Birds of A Feather   
  
  
  


**Chapter Sixteen:**   
**The Rescue**

  
  
  
  


Ever groggily, Steelbeak lifted his head up from the cold pavement of what resembled a jail cell. All around him were heavy bars, and as he gripped hold of one of them with his hands, he received a painful shock. He jolted out of his half-conscious state, looking around in panic. Where was he? How could he get out? Were was his Darkwing to save him now? 

The room he was being held captive appeared to be some sort of dungeon. It reminded him somewhat of the jails he was brought in kicking and fighting, but only more derelict. There was paint peeling off the ceiling, and the only light he got was from a broken jail cell window that had been crudely pieced with tape. 

From what he could tell, there were no other cells. He was alone in this damp, unfeeling environment, and was desperate to get out. The sound of a door open had caused him to jump out of his self contempt, and he got his hopes up. Perhaps his mallard friend had come for him. Perhaps they came to release him, realizing that forcing him to stay in such a condition would be enough. 

"Could it be?" He asked himself with curiosity, hearing approaching footsteps. Normally Darkwing never wore shoes, so if it wasn't him, who else could it be? 

Coming through the door was a tall figure wearing a black trench coat. He was an aging but proud looking vulture, about fifty-five years of age with small beady and unblinking eyes. He stood in front of Steelbeak's cell, leering at his predicament. 

"Ahhh . . . Agent Steelbeak! What a pleasure it is to see you here all caged up!" He spoke in the same hissing voice he used behind the High Command silhouette. The rooster didn't recognize him by sight, but he sure knew who he was by voice alone. 

"When you first joined F.O.W.L, what were the rules?" 

"To woik toward de goal of woild domination!" Steelbeak, surprised at seeing a member of High Command out behind the High Command chamber screen, replied rather hastily. 

"That is part of your mission statement, I asked for the rules!" Jerold demanded, pacing back and forth. "I have always thought of you as being brighter than the rest. This forgetful attitude of yours is rather a disappointment to me." 

"Fine, fine . . . " Steelbeak muttered, noticing that his jacket had been stained with muck of unknown substance. 

"D'ya want de short list or de long?" 

"Whatever . . . " Jerold groaned, feeling a headache develop. "Just tell me what rules have been drilled into your head through all these years." 

"I must not disobey orders under any circumstances. I can't become soft in heart, and I must not give out information to outside organizations!" The agent answered calmly, making eye contact with his superior. 

"Sleeping on de job is against regulations, and I must regularly refreshen my problem-solving skills. In addition, my weapon-handling knowledge test must be taken ev'ry month wit'out fail!" 

"Good for a start . . . " Jerold mused, rubbing a finger under his sharp beak. "Do continue. I'm sure an agent of your caliber can remember them all." 

"I can't turn myself into police, and if dey arrest me I must resist. Missions must be started and completed at de exact date and time, I cannot switch partners wit'out checkin' in wit' High Command . . . " Steelbeak droned on, purposely leaving out the sleeping with the enemies rule. 

"I think you forgot a few back there . . . " Jerold smirked, scoldingly shaking a finger. "Quite a few, as a matter of fact." 

"If I am ordered to go to missions outside de continent, I must take de proper inoculations," Steelbeak answered, sounding a little weary at watching his boss pace. 

"If I am to be giving vacation time, I cannot use it to woik alongside other villains wit'out prior permission of 'Igh Command. Development of weaponry and plans of woild domination must be shared wit' de rest of de organization." 

"Good, you got most of the basic rules down," Jerold sighed, noticing the agent had dodged some of the most important ones. 

"Now, you did leave out one. Think back, try to remember what it may be." 

"I'm not allowed to answer any questions about what 'append to my real beak?" Steelbeak asked, pretending to sound a touch forgetful. 

"No, not that one!" Jerold growled with irritation, running a hand through his silver hair. "Think, Steelbeak, think! Remember that agent that we had to have Javert dispose of at the age of twelve? Can you recall why he was taken out and used for target practice? It wasn't just because he was completely useless to us." 

Thinking back, Steelbeak recalled a fellow rooster that had been taken out by target practice. He had been involved in a relationship with someone from SHUSH, and when this was found out, the agent was swiftly executed. With great reluctance, he gave the answer. 

"Relationships wit' anyone against F.O.W.L, especially relationships of homosexual nature, are strictly prohibited." He bowed his head in dread, knowing they wouldn't go easy on him. 

"And what did Javert catch you in the act of?" Jerold asked rather snidely, a slight sneer forming across his ugly face. He reached a hand into the pocket of his trench coat, pulling out a digital camera. 

"I can't believe it . . . I'm gonna kill dat Javert!" Steelbeak snapped, looking in horror at the pictures that the dastardly duck had taken. 

"You're going to have to believe it. These pictures were not edited in any shape or form!" Jerold said, snatching the camera away just as Steelbeak made a grab for it. He stunned the rooster with a tazer he had hidden in his trench coat, and delighted in seeing him in pain. 

"Now, as you may know, breaking this rule can result in deadly consequences. If it were just a mere police officer, I might let you off easy. Now that we had found out it was Darkwing Duck, I'm afraid it's game over for you." 

There was not a trace of fear in Steelbeak's eyes as the vulture stared him down. Jerold may well be a High Commander, but even racked with pain and the threat of death, he wasn't giving up just yet. He suddenly reached a hand through the bars and grabbed Jerold by the throat. By doing so, the rooster recieved a strong electric shock, but he ignored it through his rage. 

"Just 'ow stupid d'ya t'ink I am?" Steelbeak asked, tightening his grip and bringing Jerold's face up to his. "I may be loyal and obedient to F.O.W.L, but dat loyalty and dat obedience only goes so far." 

Not expecting Steelbeak's sudden show of violence, Jerold merely gasped for breath. Even if it was just one hand that was around his neck, the rooster's brute strength seemed all too much for him. The electrical current had traveled from the rooster to himself, and he struggled in vain to get away. 

Soon, a wildcard turned up and the vulture would have his moment of freedom. Steelbeak suddenly let go of him as he crumpled to the floor. The electrical current from the bars became too overwhelming, and Steelbeak felt himself slip into shock. With an agonized groan, he grasped his chest and had a mild seizure. 

A minute later, sparks flew from the bars. Steelbeak had managed to shut down the electrical bar-shocking mechanism. 

"Give him the captive bolt treatment, Javert, he's pretty much already down!" Jerold instructed over a walkie-talkie, observing the rooster laying very still. 

"We'll take him out slaughterhouse style!" He added, not noticing a familiar cloud of blue smoke appear behind him. 

"And I'll take you out the crime fighting style!" The crimefighter's disembodied voice shouted back. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the spam you cannot block from your inbox! I am Darkwing Duck!" 

Before Jerold could react, Darkwing Duck kicked him in the back of his knee and knocked him to the ground. 

"Release the rooster or suck gas, evildoer!" He demanded, holding the gas gun to the back of Jerold's head and preparing to squeeze the trigger. 

"Tell me one reason I should, do-gooder!" The vulture asked snidely, reaching a hand into his pocket for his knife. "You know, you've succeeded in not only in marring Steelbeak's name but you gave him a premature death sentence as well." 

Spotting the danger he'd be in if he didn't react quickly enough, Darkwing Duck wasted no time handcuffing the High Commander. 

"Hah! I'd like to see you kill an ant with your arms behind your back!" He taunted, holding him down with one foot on his back. 

In the corner of his eyes he could see Steelbeak stirring in the corner of the cell, obviously in some sort of pain. The anger he felt made him want to beat the living daylights out of the lowlife vulture, but he refrained from doing so. He had to focus his attention onto getting his companion out of harm's way and getting Jerold into prison were he belonged. 

"Steelbeak? Can you hear me?" He asked gently, bending down to him. "I've come to get you out of here. We're coming home." 

When the only response was a pained moan, the mallard snatched a pair of keys from Jerold and quickly unlocked the cell. He held onto one of Steelbeak's hand and using all the strength he had, he helped him up onto his uneasy feet. 

"Youse couldda been killed! " Steelbeak exclaimed with a raspy voice, looking at a nasty electrical burn on his wrist. In spite of his condition, he was still stubborn as ever. 

"Dat bein' said . . . T'ank youse once again!" He smiled a little, more than just grateful for Darkwing's intervention. 

"Trust me, I'd be willing to die for you!" Darkwing truthfully said in return, dialing the police on his Thunderquack shaped cell phone. 

Return to Main Page Back to Roaming Tigress' Library Return to Writings 

Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert and a few minor chars' are © Disney. 


	17. At Avian Way

Birds of A Feather   
  


**Chapter Seventeen:**   
**At Avian Way**

  
  
  
  
  


"How about you stay and live with me for a while, until things get better for you?" Darkwing suggested, gently placing an arm around his lover's waist. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Steelbeak at his apartment, for he didn't trust the other High Comanders to do anything drastic to him. What had happened that night was enough to warrant the reason for keeping him in his sight. 

The two avians stood out in the back of F.O.W.L Headquarters, watching the police take Jerold into the back of an armored police truck. Darkwing couldn't help but to feel proud in conquering yet another vicious villain and seeing him be sent off to jail. There was a time when he wouldn't have a care if the rooster had troubles with his superiors, but that was a lifetime ago. 

What should I say? Steelbeak gave him a kiss on the top of his head, straightening out the three feathers that stuck out on top. He so desperately wanted to be as close as possible to Darkwing and liked the idea of residing with him for a while. To his knowledge, High Command didn't know the whereabouts of Darkwing's home. He was confident that they wouldn't find out where it was either, but he didn't want to be a burden. 

"T'anks fer de offer, little buddy, but I really don't wanna be a bother to youse," Steelbeak explained quietly, still jarred from the incident with Jerold and his cronies. "Especially after all de help youse gave me. I've got my place, I'll be jus' fine." 

"A bother? What on earth made you think that?" Darkwing asked in astonishment, looking up at the rooster with his bottom jaw practically hitting the pavement. 

"Well, yer kid and I never got along, and I'd jus' eat youse outta yer house!" Steelbeak answered with a light chuckle, his mood lifting from the duck's surprised reaction. 

"Hey, I'll keep plenty of food around. I'll make sure Gosalyn behaves herself, or my name isn't Darkwing Duck!" The mallard said matter-of-factly, making a dramatic sweep of his cape. 

Knowing the mallard wasn't going to accept no for an answer, Steelbeak decided to give in to his suggestion. "I guess it'd be okay if I stay over fer a coupla days, until I get t'ings back to normal wit' F.O.W.L. 'Sides, it's a bit lonely up dere in dat apartment." 

"I was hoping you'd change your mind," Darkwing smiled, seeing the twinkle in the rooster's eyes return. "I could imagine the loneliness." 

"Yeah, I never knew a villain ever could 'ave dat feelin' . . ." Steelbeak said rather distantly, walking side-by-side with him through the F.O.W.L parking lot. "I've felt anger, joy, power, but I never t'ought dat bein' on my own would really bother me." 

"You needn't explain more, I know how it is," Darkwing understood perfectly, patting him on the back. It seemed that he was good at cheering up the old rogue, and decided to humour him again. 

"I can't imagine you ever being on your own. You being so suave and all, I bet you had them in droves after you, and you   
after them, you charismatic cock!" 

"Youse bet I did!" Steelbeak exclaimed, elbowing the mallard in a chummy manner. His mate's cheering up trick had worked wonders almost a little too much, for the elbowing was enough to send him face-first onto the asphalt. 

"At one point, I 'ad one fer ev'ry day of de week!" He said proudly, helping his boyfriend up onto his webbed feet. "Dey all couldn't 'ave me all at once." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Darkwing chuckled, brushing off bits of leaf on his jacket. He lead Steelbeak through an elementary school's yard, the same one they often fought in their youth. 

"Seems like only yesterday we's were wrestlin' out 'ere," Steelbeak remarked, absent-mindedly sitting in one of the swings in the playground. "I kin still remember dat time youse broke one of my legs over somet'in'g really stupid. I t'ink it was a lunch box, but I remember youse askin' fer forgiveness when youse found out I didn't do it." 

Taking Steelbeak by surprise, Darkwing snuck up from behind and pounced him. The two birds were sent falling into a pit of gravel, landing in a rather suggestive pose with Steelbeak lying on his back, and Darkwing sitting near his crotch. 

Darkwing remembered the incident, way back when he was actually one of the school's bullies. "Yep, yep, yup . . . And you never did forgive me for that!" 

Looking up at the stars, Steelbeak smiled a little at remembering the violent but memorable event. He had enough problems as it is with his deformity and family abuse at the time, yet was able to laugh this incident off. 

"Well, I forgive youse now. 'ow old were we's back den? Ten? Eleven?" 

"Around that, pretty close to Easter if I could remember," Darkwing replied, getting up off Steelbeak and fixing his cape. "I was sure mean back then, and you, so timid! So withdrawn! It's really a wonder we became who we are!" 

"It really is!" Steelbeak said with a slow nod, not allowing the horrid memories of his past drift back to haunt him. "Whatever made youse reform into becomin' a crime fighter? Of all t'ings? I mean youse could've been a lawyer, doctor . . . " 

"I wanted to do something really good for the community," Darkwing answered with pride, standing atop a hill that had a beautiful view of the city. 

"When the police weren't doing enough, I decided to take matters into my own hands. In a way, I become a sort of a villain in preforming vigilantism, but doing a good deed at the same time." 

He turned to Steelbeak, curious as how the rooster turned to a life of crime. "Now, how did you become the criminal mastermind? I know about the accident and everything. Before that, though . . . What made you decide to start stealing cars?" 

Memories of those bygone car-theiving days were good ones. Back then, Steelbeak's mother wasn't there to abuse him and he didn't have a care in the world. He smiled a little, remembering that as a teenager he was so full of himself. Back then, he didn't have much in the way of responsibilities. He only had to look out for himself and enjoy the remainder of his youth that hadn't been cruelly stolen away from him. 

"I t'ought it was excitin'. Dere was somet'ing in my blood dat drove me to do it. I knew it was wrong, I suppose dat 'ad somet'ing to do wit' it," Steelbeak explained with nostalgic excitement, walking down one of the roads that he used many years while speeding away from the law. 

"Another part was de attitude dat came to me. I don't exactly know where it came from. I was an ugly S.O.B but damn I was arrogant as all get out! I knew just when ta get away before gettin' caught by de cops, I didn't give a care if any of my partners in crime were caught. All dat mattered was dat _I_ got away scot free." 

"Ah, so, once you got bit by the crime bug, you never became cured." Darkwing listened carefully, understanding his reason for his criminal behaviors but at the same time wishing he had chosen a different path. 

"I like de way youse said it!" Steelbeak exclaimed with his well-known laugh. "Holds pretty true, too. Once a villain, always a villain - - at least in my case." 

It was close to ten o'clock by time the two arrived at the Avian Way household. They would have got there faster if they took a vehicle, but the walk was worth it. It was valuable bonding time, and a little fresh air didn't do them any harm. 

"Gosalyn does that every time I leave the house," Darkwing remarked, hearing loud music booming inside the house as they came up to the house's driveway. "She knows I can't stand it when I'm there, so when I'm out, she puts whatever she likes on full blast. She's stubborn, so I told her one day she'd go deaf if she keeps it up. " 

"Did she listen?" Steelbeak asked, trying to block out the loud rap music that had bothered his sensitive hearing. 

"No," Darkwing shrugged, unlocking the door and peeking his head in. "GOSALYN! YOU TURN THAT DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" 

"Why?" Gosalyn asked, shouting back over her music that even she couldn't hear over properly. "I like it like this!" 

"I BROUGHT SOMEONE OVER! THAT'S WHY!" Darkwing yelled back, getting a bit of a sore throat from raising his voice. 

"All right . . . " She groaned, going over to the entertainment system and turning down the volume of the CD player. She froze when she saw Darkwing usher Steelbeak in and was ready to defend herself should he do anything to her. 

"Um, hi . . . " Steelbeak said, feeling a touch uncomfortable with Gosalyn's presence. He sat next to Darkwing on the couch, leaning back with a sigh. Had he not been in a relationship with the masked mallard, he would have menaced the girl but now he wanted nothing to do with her. 

Why are you here?" Gosalyn asked suspiciously, not letting her eyes off of him. "If you so touch a feather on me, I'll - - " 

"Gos, take it easy," Darkwing growled, noticing her attitude. "I took him in because I wouldn't put it past F.O.W.L to kill him." 

"What'd he do, try to overrun the place?" Gosalyn asked in a snarly manner, crossing her arms. The relationship itself wasn't what was bothering her, but rather the fact that the criminal was in the house. She did not the least bit trust him. 

"I certainly wouldn't miss him if he was gone." 

"Okay, dat's it, dis kid 'as pushed 'er limit wit me!" Steelbeak snarled, jumping to his feet and pointing a finger at Gosalyn. Darkwing Duck quickly grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing him to sit back down. 

"Why did you have to say something like that?" Darkwing wearily asked, letting go of his hold on the rooster only when he was sure he had relaxed. 

"High Command found out about the relationship which was against their rules. For his own safety, I thought it'd be best if he stayed here for a little while. He behaved himself while he was over here when I got him out of jail." 

_That was one time too many!_ Without making another snide comment, Gosalyn headed off to her bedroom. Her father watched on, shaking his head. Things haven't gone as smoothly as he had hoped, but knew things could have gone much worse. 

Steelbeak cringed slightly as he heard the door slam, wondering however his mate could cope with her. "I kin imagine she's quite a 'andful fer youse!" 

"That she is, but don't you worry, you two will get used to having each other around!" Darkwing said assuredly, sitting next to Steelbeak and taking hold of one of his hands. He brought the hand up to his bill and gave it a delicate kiss. 

"We are birds of a feather, Steelbeak, and there's nothing that will change that!" 

Or was there? 

Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert and a few minor chars' are © Disney. 


	18. Relationship Woes

Birds of A Feather   
  


**Chapter Eighteen:**   
**Relationship Woes**

  
  
  


It was sometime around two in the morning when Gosalyn came out of her room to get a drink of water. While coming out of the kitchen, she found Darkwing and Steelbeak snuggled up together on the couch. The villain was holding onto his ducky companion as if he was protecting him from all the dangers in the world. She was touched by this, and regretted mouthing off to Steelbeak. 

Later that day, she had planned on asking forgiveness to both of them. She was twenty years old now, not eight, and wanted to prove to her father that she had matured by letting bygones be bygones. Before she headed back to her room, she placed a blanket over them. 

On the outskirts of the city, things weren't so warm and fuzzy between Morgana and Bushroot. The sorceress rushed out of the greenhouse in tears. Her lover watched her with a smug smile, looking rather happy to see her leave his place. It was a bitter end to the relationship, but he'd get over it, just like he did when he got Steelbeak out of his life. 

"Good riddance to another useless citizen!" He muttered to Spike who watched her leave through the woods. 

"If she wants to try and reform someone, she'll have to try someone else." 

Darkwing Duck sprang to his feet as he heard the doorbell being rung. "Who could this be at this hour of the morning?" 

Opening the door, he saw the upset Morgana, drenched in rainwater and her hair in disarray. She looked ashamed of herself, and even more so when she saw his shocked expression. 

"I'm sorry to bother at this hour, but . . . I'll - I'll come again, later in the day!" She exclaimed, turning her back and going down the steps. 

"No, no, Morg . . . What's wrong? Tell me . . ." He said, gesturing her to come inside. "If that beet-brained Bushroot - - " 

"He . . . Broke up with me . . . " Morgana answered as if in a trance, stepping in the house. She noticed Steelbeak on the couch, but paid no special attention to him. 

"I tried getting him to become a good guy but he threw me out." 

Steelbeak opened an eye as he heard the two speak. He lifted his head to see who Darkwing was talking to and when he saw Morgana, he placed his head back down with a groan. A couple years back, she had turned him into a hyena and would rather not have her mess about with her magic on him again. He pretended to sleep, interested in finding out what her reason was for being here. 

_Bushroot, dey mentioned Bushroot. Did dey jus' appen to say dat name?_ Grimacing as if he had been impaled in the heart with something sharp, he rolled over to his side and turned his back on the two. 

Not wanting to disturb Steelbeak's sleep, Darkwing escorted Morgana into the kitchen. He gestured for her to take a seat and poured her a glass of water, weary but still wanting to help someone in need of it. It hadn't been the first time he had to wake up in the wee hours of the morning to assist with something or another. 

"I really appreciate you taking the time to help me out on this time!" Morgana spoke quietly, patting him on a hand he placed atop of hers. "I'm just so sorry for coming here at this hour of the night. I was just desperate for someone to talk to that I sort of lost my mind." 

"Don't worry, Morg," Darkwing gently assured her, handing her a comb to straighten out her hair. "It's what I'm here for, to help people. Even at two thirty in the morning." 

_ I'd like to see youse help escort 'er outta de door! _ Steelbeak placed a couch cushion over his head, trying to block out her voice. He perceived her as a threat to his relationship, and the sooner she was out of his house, better. It was perhaps true that Darkwing wouldn't wish to part with him, but he didn't trust Morgana to not tempt the duck away. 

A few moments later after she felt better, Morgana was ready to leave. She gave him a kiss and looked back before she walked out the door. Little did she know just how much this little show of affection made the rooster jealous. 

"Goodnight, Darky. It was sure a pleasure seeing you again after all this time. Thank you so much for listening to my drivel!" 

"It was a pleasure seeing you, too . . . " Darkwing dreamily replied, watching her walk down the driveway in her usual drifting manner. Secretly he longed to be with her someday, but he knew he couldn't part with Steelbeak. 

"I suppose youse two are gettin' back together . . . " Steelbeak growled, jumping to conclusions before the mallard could explain. He slowly rose from the couch, looking as tough as he could while wearing fluffy flannel pajamas. 

"What the - - ? No we're not!" Darkwing cried out, defensively throwing arms back. "Take it easy, it was just a kiss." 

"Is dat so? I know 'ow it goes!" Steelbeak asked as he got to his feet, towering over Darkwing. He was an intimidating sight, but Darkwing remained unfazed. 

"Is dat so?" The mallard asked, imitating his accent. He gave Steelbeak a teasing poke to his stomach and smirked as he watched him step back a little way. 

"Yes, you better back away . . . " Darkwing leered, approaching him with his hands out to tickle him. Sure enough, this was enough to make him back off. 

Steelbeak pretented to hide away his nervousness by ventubf back with all the dramatics of an actor from a tragic stage production. He paced around, making dramatic gestures and speaking erratically. 

"Yeah! Dere's a kiss, a hug, den a night out to de nearest restaurant ta catch up on da old times. Before yas know it, people who split up wit' each other years ago are suddenly back togethah!" 

"Well, that's not going to happen with us, Steelbeak!" Darkwing said with a wide grin, tripping him as he paced past. The rooster landed on his back, and he casually placed a foot down on his chest. 

"Er, well, of course not!" Steelbeak apologetically exclaimed, looking up at the duck who was now the one towering over him. 

Shaking his head with a smile, Darkwing removed his foot and allowed him to stand. "You're too funny. Get   
back to up there, silly, or no shag." 

"Yes, sir!" 

Following a light kick to his rear, Steelbeak flopped back onto the couch. The mallard slipped in after him, trying to find a spot to squeeze into. Not surprisingly, his big beau took up most of the room and he wiggled himself into what little space was left. 

Noticing his companion's fidgeting, Steelbeak curled himself up to make more room. "Sorry 'bout dat, love. I outta get myself on a diet or somet'ing. I take up too much room!" 

"Nah, you're more than fine the way you are!" In spite of the room his mate had made, Darkwing got as close to him as possible. He had felt his hands were a little cooler than he liked, and muttered something under his breath about midlife crisis. 

"Gah! Yer 'ands are like ice!" Steelbeak shrieked, suddenly feeling the daring do-gooder's hands underneath his pajamas. 

"Well, the heating's not working right so I thought I'd innovate a little to warm up!" Darkwing winked, touching the side of his bill. 

"Yeah, but at my expanse?!" Steelbeak whined, not quite liking this as much as his partner did. "Surely dere's gloves around 'ere -- " 

"Do I have to make you sleep in Gos' room?" Darkwing said as if he was correcting a misbehaving dog. "Or are you going to relax?" 

Calming right down as he felt Darkwing's hands warm up on his lower torso, Steelbeak enjoyed the caressing that soon followed. Even as he felt his fingers run across his touch-sensitive abdomen, he couldn't help but to feel as if he had died and gone to heaven. _Could dis night get any better? I bet it can . . . Just gotta see what we's both are up to._

"Oh, I'll relax if I 'adn't done so already . . . ! " Steelbeak laughed, leaning his head back on the arm of the couch. 

The attention Darkwing was giving him was as sexually pleasurable as it was relaxing; a telltale lump in his crotch was proof of this. What had started as a playful hand-warming and innocent tummy rub caused water to hit electricity. 

The picture of intimacy and love were broken by menacing shadows which watched them through the living room window. Tonight, the lovemaking lovers were to have an audience of the most unwanted kind. 

Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert and a few minor chars' are © Disney. 


	19. Good Luck

Birds of A Feather   
  


**Chapter Nineteen:**   
**Good Luck**   
  
  
  
  


Outside in the crisp night, the sinister shadows revealed to be Javert and Bushroot vying for the best window side viewing. When the plant-duck tried to shove his minion away, a brief but noisy scuffle broke out between them. It attracted the attention of the nosy Muddlefoots, and Binkie peered through the blinds to see what the trouble was. Sensing they were being watched, they ran off like the cowards they were. 

They were gone for good, slinking off to do some other dastardly deed. Or did they? Now that they knew the location of the house, it wouldn't be long until they'd come back for a second visit. 

"Oh dear, that poor man almost got run over!" Binkie exclaimed, placing a hand to her beak as she watched Javert nearly get struck by a speeding S.U.V. It didn't occur to her that the "poor man" was in fact a deadly villain. When she saw he got across safely, she went to bed and didn't think twice about who he really was. Ignorance was bliss in her case, and it was best that it remained that way. 

In the warmth of the mallard's residence, Steelbeak and Darkwing were drifting back to sleep. Worn out from the romantic action, Darkwing fell asleep with his bill resting on the slumbering scoundrel's hip. _Just you and me, Steelbeak. Together, forever, birds of a feather._

Not a moment too soon, Javert and Bushroot had snuck back to the Avian Way. This time they returned with backup in the form of Eggmen. Two burly fellows came up and stood by the front door while another pair were stationed out in the backyard. One of them was also armed with heavy artillery, just in case a little slaughtering was needed -- or wanted. 

"I'll make my entrance, you take hold of Steelbeak!" Javert ordered Bushroot, marching up to the house. "We have to act fast, to get zem by surprise . . . " 

"Got it!" Bushroot saluted, following practically every step he made. "I can't wait to get back at that no-good cock!"   
  
Steelbeak was in the midst of a sensual dream when the front door was unfortunately kicked open. He was so startled that he practically leapt into his boyfriend's arms. After the initial shock of someone breaking in, Darkwing Duck jumped off the blue couch and stood his ground. _Just who do they think they are, barging in like that? I'll show them a thing or two . . ._

"Funny, I never remembered inviting any of you in!" The mallard growled, the intensity of his voice startling himself. He gripped ahold of Steelbeak's arm just as it looked like he was going to get up and make a violent move towards the trespassing trio. 

"You invite us in? Hah! Whatever made you think zat?" Javert laughed, purposely bushing up against a plant pot and knocking it over as he walked towards the two. He ignored Bushroot's whining about the "hurt and homeless plant" and looked down at the crimefighter with a very smug smile. 

"I believe it was Steelbeak who led us right towards you! All along you thought he needed someone to love, and you fell for it. Well, now he had a change of heart and a change of plans. If you knew what was best for you I'd leave him." 

"Don't listen to 'em!" Steelbeak snarled, angrily pointing a finger at Javert. "He's only going to try an' force youse to be on his side!" 

Javert was more than offended by the accusation and acted as if he was taken aback. His act was all too real. "I am not! For once I thought I did some good in telling the crimefighter was being used. So I'm a villain, big deal. I'm not exactly the devil incarnate!" 

"Hah, dat's bullshit if I've ever hoid it!" If it weren't for Darkwing keeping hold of him, Steelbeak would've surely killed him right there. 

"Uh, children present!" Bushroot said with a stupid smile, pointing a leafy finger in the direction of were Goslayn's room was. 

_I've had it with villains!_ With a vicious snarl, Darkwing Duck grabbed hold of Steelbeak by the collar of his pajamas and brought his metallic and feathered face up to his. It had been quite some time since he felt this angry, and with his other hand he prepared to give the frightened felon the pummeling of his life. For someone of his statue, he was incredibly intimidating at this moment. 

"Is this true? Tell me right now or I'll promptly cart you off to prison!" He demanded, roughly shaking him when he didn't get an answer straight away. It was only his self-control that prevented him from becoming doing more harm. 

"N-no! Yas can't believe 'em!" Steelbeak yelped, pulling out of his pajama shirt as he struggled free. "It's a setup, I - - " 

"You see, he admits it!" Bushroot exclaimed, holding Steelbeak down with a vine. The moment the rooster got a taste of freedom, he made a grab for Javert. 

"I want you to now that I am very disappointed in you . . . " Darkwing's hurt glare practically cut right through Steelbeak's heart. He shooed Bushroot away with a can of weedkiller and stared directly into the eyes of his companion. 

"I thought I did a good thing by opening my heart to you, but no! You just had to go and stab me in the back for it!" 

"Dat's not true and youse know it! Lemme explain!" Horrified, Steelbeak came onto the defensive. He loved Darkwing, but if there was one thing he wouldn't stand for it would be to not let himself get accused of doing something he never did. 

"Oh yeah? You're a villain! I wouldn't put it past you to do anything!" Darkwing argued back, sensing Steelbeak's defensiveness was an a giveaway of his guilt. 

Once again feeling the world was against him, Steelbeak averted his stern glare. Javert had twisted the truth so much that the king of the crime fighters had fallen for his lie. He desperately wanted to patch the relationship back up, but was the damage already done? 

"You were lied to, Darkbabe . . . " He quietly spoke, looking down at the floor. Steelbeak could feel the mallard disapproving look and felt it was better to just not look at him. 

"Then what was this setup?" Darkwing growled, gripping hold of his boyfriend's wattles and forcing him to make eye contact. He had forgotten about the other villains in the room who had snuck off, having succeeded in doing what they came here for. 

"Javert!" Steelbeak yelped at the sensation of the flap of skin being stretched. When the duck released him, he calmed down to explain the situation at hand. 

"F.O.W.L bailed 'em out as quickly as 'e got locked away. Javert wanted revenge, and t'ought de best way to go about it would be to get as many people against me as possible. Youse see, he wanted youse to part wit' me. 'e likes seein' me in mis'ry." 

Darkwing was a little slow at putting these facts together, even though he knew all too well about the bitter relation between Javert and the rooster. Steelbeak tried buttering him up with a shoulder massage, and he moved aside so his hands would slide off him. He didn't trust him at the moment, nor did he want any sort of affection. All Darkwing wanted was to get to the bottom of the matter and to catch up on the sleep he had missed. 

"And just how do you know about this? Did you two team up together?" He asked, jumping on the top of the couch to stare down at the big baddie. 

_Just why, why won't 'e believe me?_ Steelbeak sensed Darkwing's suspicion and became increasingly uncomfortable. He felt as if he was in the courthouse for the millionth time, pleading guilty for a crime he did not commit. _Just 'ow can I make 'em believe me, and keep dis relationship goin' strong? _An angel of the rebellious kind would soon speak for him. 

Just as he opened his beak to explain, Gosalyn shouted out at her father from atop the staircase. "Dad, listen to him. I know all about this about this." 

"And how would youse know?" Steelbeak had a double take when he heard the teen defend him. His spirit had perked up a bit, and now he was rather thankful for the redhead's existence. 

"I heard the two plotting this idea," Gosalyn replied, coming down the stairs. " I was going to tell you about it but you headed out off to do the grocery shopping. Just don't blame Steelbeak for the intrusion." 

_What have you got yourself into now, Drake? _ Upon hearing his daughter defend Steelbeak, a pang of guilt struck Darkwing hard._ It has got to be the truth if she's sticking up for him like that. I hope he forgives me for my misjudgement, but its best not to keep my hopes up_. _I can't imagine how he feels right now. I'd deserve it if he punched me in my big fat bill._

"I'm sorry, Steelbeak . . . " He said rather feverishly, slowly getting up from the couch. "I don't deserve to have someone like you." 

"Nonsense!" The rooster exclaimed, taking hold of his hand. He looked up at Gosalyn who touched him on his shoulder, then worriedly glanced back at the mallard. "Where are youse goin' at dis time of de day? Why are youse talkin' like dis for?" 

"I . . . I have to go and find Javert and Bushroot before they go off and commit another crime," Darkwing gently explained, patting Steelbeak's hand. "You stay put until I get back, alright? I don't want you out and about with them on the loose. There's no telling what they'd do next!" 

"Good luck!" The rooster watched Darkwing leave out the front door, unaware of the news that would be brought following his return. 

Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert and a few minor chars' are © Disney. 


	20. Into the Sunset

Birds of A Feather   
  


**Chapter Twenty:**   
**Into the Sunset**

  
  
  
  


After a two hour search, Darkwing Duck caught up with Javert and Bushroot in a less-than-attractive part of the city. He had seen them smoking in an grungy alleyway, coughing between their muttering and decided to take advantage of their distraction. He quietly parked the Ratcatcher in the side of the road and snuck around to the side of the building. In doing so, he banged into a garbage bin but even that failed to catch their attention. 

_I'll get them quicker than they can say Miami!_ Darkwing Duck released the net launcher from his number one weapon and captured the two crooks. 

"Hey! No fair! You didn't even do your entrance line!" Javert whined as he saw the costumed crusader strut his way in. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Darkwing snapped back with sarcasm, taking hold of the net and dragging it out to the Ratcatcher. "Did you want to get a bullet in my head before I could pull out the gas gun? Well, I hate to be the one to tell you but I don't really feel like making a trip to the hospital tonight." 

The costumed caper knew Bushroot could and would escape with the help of his powers, and wasted no time in sending them off to jail. All that was done without further incidences from either of them, but now he was faced with a challenge that didn't come in the form of fighting crime. It was one that came straight from the heart. 

A terrible realization smacked him in the face. Just for loving him, he was putting Steelbeak at risk. He trusted the rooster would know of secret hideouts for their meetings, but how long could those places remain a secret? Additionally, now that Javert knew were he lived, Gosalyn's life may also hang in the balance. 

With a lump in his throat, Darkwing Duck made a heartening decision. He had to part with Steelbeak, and knew just how hard it would be for him. _How am I going to tell him? He'll be shattered, and wouldn't blame him for going back to his old ways and hating me. I hoped it would never come to this._

Back at Avian Way, Steelbeak was watching the news with Gosalyn. Same-sex marriages have just been legalized in St. Canard and the rooster couldn't feel any happier. Perhaps, just perhaps, he can pop the question to him and have his offer accepted. For someone who hadn't slept a minute that night, he was feeling as joyful as he had been since the last bedroom rendevous. 

"You think Darkwing and you would -- ?" She asked quietly, her attention turned off the news as the story came to a close. 

Steelbeak looked down at Gosalyn with the happiest smile a rooster could ever have. "Yes, I'm almost sure of it! 'E said 'imself, we're boids of a feather, never to part. Marriage would bring us together even more." 

If only that was true. 

With his heart weighing him down, Darkwing Duck appeared in the living room via the swiveling chair. He couldn't overlook Steelbeak's joy, and dreaded breaking the news to him. I really hate to be a killjoy. 

"Darkwing, babe! Why de long face? Dey didn't get away, did dey?" Steelbeak asked, greeting him with both suavity and worry. 

"No, I did get them . . . " The duck reluctantly answered, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing the rooster to sit next to him. When the big fellow came over, he gave him a light pat on the back. 

"Gos, can you leave the room for a moment?" 

With a nod, the teenager did as she was told without the normal stubborn streak she normally had. She sensed something wasn't right between them and didn't want to get in the way of things. 

Darkwing scratched the back of Steelbeak's neck as he shamefully looked away from him. He couldn't put himself to look into those beautiful, intelligent eyes as he became the bringer of bad tidings. "There's . . . Something I need to tell you alone. It's about our relationship." 

"Wondaful!" Steelbeak beamed, not really noticing the seriousness in his comrade's voice. He was feeling youthful and cheery, and he overlooked anything he should be concerned about. "I jus' saw de news, marriage between people of de same sex is legalized now. I mean, just t'ink -- " 

"That's not what I was going to talk to you about . . . " Darkwing answered quickly, his eyes watering from the sadness gnawing at his soul. He wished there was another way out, a solution which could stop the uneventful from happening. 

"Den what is it?" Steelbeak asked, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. When he saw the sorrow in the duck's eyes, he knew what he was going to be told wasn't about marriage. He felt a little guilty, perhaps he just wasn't as much of a lover as Darkwing expected. Yet, he held onto his shred of optimism -- perhaps, just perhaps, whatever was troubling him could be talked over. Maybe he just had to tone down on being rough while lovemaking; often he was unaware of his own strength. 

Darkwing finally summed up enough strength to look into the face of his beloved. He knew what would have to be said would be hard on him, and he prepared to give whatever it took to make up for it. 

"I . . . I'm going to have to leave you." 

_ Leave me?! How could he? After what all we've been through? He's not telling me somet'ing I should know about! Well I'm gonna get to de bottom of dis!_

Before the grief of separation set in, Steelbeak once again jumped to conclusions. With a low, rumbling growl from his chest, he pinned Darkwing to the ground using only one arm. His ferocious show of anger took Darkwing by complete surprise. This was no playful pounce; he meant business and he made certain the other avian knew it. 

"Youse left me fer Morgana, did'ja?!" He demanded, violently shaking the duck. When Steelbeak didn't get an immediate response, he slammed him back down hard. 

"N-No I didn't! Now if you let me go I'll try and explain!" Darkwing ordered, trying desperately to free himself. He tried to knee him in the groin with little success, but a undershot punch to his face did just the trick. 

Steelbeak pulled away from the duck and held a hand up to his struck mandible. The pain he felt now didn't just exist in his jaw, but also in his heart. With his anger now literally knocked out of him, sadness took over. He couldn't see the reasoning behind the breakup; if it wasn't Morgana, what was it? Had he been too affectionate? 

"I'm sorry . . . Fer hoiting youse all along . . ." Steelbeak said with defeat, sitting on the floor with his knees up against his chest. Tears streamed down his face as the remembered all the good times he had with his soul mate, for he knew he probably wouldn't have them again. He had been through breakups before but none, with the possible exception of the one he had with Bushroot, were as painful as this one. 

"You didn't hurt me," Darkwing said softly, wiping a tear from his velvety cheek. "Far from it, Steelbeak. You made me think that not all villains are scoundrels who's only purpose in life is to do, well, villainous things. You made me look to you as an intelligent being capable of love and real thought, not just power-hungry and ravenous for money." 

"Den why, why do youse want to part wit' me?" Steelbeak asked, clinging to the duck's cape and nudging his hand with his beak. With one heartening look, he begged Darkwing to change his mind. 

"I t'ought . . . Youse loved me!" Steelbeak whimpered, his voice almost inaudibly quiet. "Youse loved me like nobody else 'as before." 

The rooster's lost, almost childlike sadness was enough to make the mallard give him the biggest hug he could ever give someone. _If only F.O.W.L was more lenient, if only Javert was never born, if Bushroot never left him. If only hopes and dreams would be what they should be._

"I do love you, that is why I have to leave you," Darkwing gently explained, rubbing the rooster's neck. "You see, I'm putting your job, your image and above all, your life, in peril. F.O.W.L is still looking for you, and they'll do worse to you if they find out you're still going out with me. As much as I disapprove of your criminal actions, I don't want you to loose your job." 

"Screw de job!" Steelbeak exclaimed, getting himself all the more upset. He relaxed slightly, feeling Darkwing's hand slip down to his back. "I kin see what yer gettin' at, but . . . Youse can't leave me. I can't leave youse. Remember dat boids of a feather t'ing? Youse and I promised dat no matter what, we'd stay together." 

Darkwing nodded once while he slipped his hand over to Steelbeak's chest. "Yes . . . We did say that. We shook hands on it and everything, but it's just not feasible anymore. Some things just can't remain as they once were." 

As he felt the hand gently massage through his feathers, the rooster's emotional state had eased down. His sadness, though, was still evident. The tears were still streaming down his face as he slowly begun to realize what Darkwing was doing for him was for his own good. He hugged that duck with all his might, and good-naturedly, the mallard allowed him to do so even though he nearly squeezed the air out of him. 

"I know it's hard on you, big guy," Darkwing cooed, choking back a sob. "You'll always remain my sweetie, even if I have to chase you down after doing some dastardly deed. You remember that, Steelbeak, even when you're off terrorizing campers with robotic bears and whatnot. I'll even feel bad whenever I have to turn you into the police." 

"Ya know what?" Steelbeak asked with the slightest hint of a smile. He finally loosened his hug when he saw Darkwing's face turn a tinge of blue. 

"I would forgive youse, because I too would always love youse. We's need each other when we's do our jobs. Wit'out me, you'd be short one villain to tangle wit', and wit'out youse, I'd 'ave one less person ta poke fun at!" 

Seeing that tiny smile turn a little bigger made Darkwing Duck confident to report more news. This time it was good news and he was sure Steelbeak would be glad to hear it. "You know, Bushroot's single now. If you want to, I can set him free. I know he's been a bit of a troublemaker, but . . . Everyone needs someone." 

"Well, what about youse?" Steelbeak asked, concerned for his duck's loneliness. "Who would youse count on fer companionship?" 

With a wry smirk, Darkwing lightly pinched his cheek. "Oh, Darkwing Duck has his ways. I'll find someone soon enough. Now, are you going to come with me to get Bushroot out of prison?" 

Steelbeak tentatively thought this over. He couldn't forget that Bushroot had teamed up with Javert a few nights ago. However, knowing the plant duck's nature, the rooster knew he could've been manipulated into workwing with him on the promise of friendship. The only question now was would Bushroot open his heart up for him again? He had to go and see for himself. 

The decision to free Bushroot was made on the very day of the breakup. On Steelbeak's requests, they walked to the prison, enjoying the time they spent together. It gave them a time to reflect on their relationship, and on each other. Although they would no longer be lovers, they would forever remain birds of a feather. 

The walk through the penitentiary brought on mixed feelings to the rooster. He ignored the jeering from the prisoners who had heard about his love for the crimefighter, and focused on what he came here for. 

"Go on, Steelbeak, aren't you going to talk to him?" Darkwing asked, seeing him pause in the aisle. Just at the end of the cell rows was a forlorn looking Bushroot. 

"W-Why yes!" Steelbeak stammered nervously, cautiously approaching the inmate. Each step he took was one of caution, and once in a while he looked back at Darkwing who was speaking to a guard. 

While behind bars, Bushroot stared blankly at a wall. He heard Steelbeak's approaching footsteps, but paid no attention to him. He figured it was just another guard, coming to make sure he wasn't up to anything suspicious. 

"Reggie . . . ?" Steelbeak asked, with a twinge of timidity to his voice. He fiddled with his tie and darted his eyes about, nervous of what Bushroot's reaction would be towards him. He was the dominant bird in the relationship with Bushroot, but now he felt he was two inches tall. 

_Steelbeak . . ._ Slowly, Bushroot stood up from the grubby floor. As he rested a leafy hand on the cell's bars, Steelbeak shakingly reached out and touched it. It was then that he looked up at him, not with hate, but with wonder. 

"Why are you here for? I don't deserve to have visitors . . . " Bushroot whispered, placing his other hand on top of Steelbeak's. Right now he felt as small as the rooster in front of him for treating him like he did. 

Steelbeak stood back as the guard opened the cell gate. "We's came 'ere to get youse out, because . . . We's want to give youse another chance." 

Touched by this, Bushroot stepped out and hugged him right there and then. He was so desperate for companionship that he didn't care if he acted like a foolish sap in front of the others. "I want to love you again! I don't ever, ever want to leave you again!" 

"And I want to love youse!" Steelbeak replied with tears of joy springing from his eyes. Without further delay, the two villains - and the crimefighter - walked out of the prison and into the sunset. 

Disclaimer: Steelbeak and Darkwing Duck, and other characters mentioned excluding Javert and a few minor chars are © Disney. 


End file.
